Vete
by Harurueri
Summary: ¿Cómo miras hacia adelante cuando tu pasado no te deja avanzar? Kei piensa en todas las veces en las que pudo evitar su actual sufrimiento: Kuroo Tetsuro. Mientras su camino se cruza con el de Bokuto y Kei debe recordarlo "El no es Kuroo"
1. Fase 0 : activación

Kei debió darse cuenta.

 _Escenarios que nos gustarían volver a vivir, recuerdos felices, tristes, cosas que enmendar…el pensamiento constante de escenarios pasados que no van a volver._

 _Depresión_

i

Haciendo una reconstrucción de los hechos, la primera vez que noto que algo extraño debió ser esa noche que durante una llamada via skype con Kuroo, el teléfono de este sonó, lo cual no debería ser raro, pero Kuroo solo vio su teléfono y lo ignoro completamente.

"¿No vas a contestar?"

"No es importante"

Siguió sonando

"Parece importante"

"Ahora lo más importante eres tú"

Ridículo y cursi como siempre, lo usual, Kei decidió no darle importancia.

 _Las personas evaden personas todo el tiempo_ penso.

Aunque Kuroo no parece de ese tipo de persona, el decidió dejar de cuestionar a su novio, después de todo no quería parecer alguien demasiado paranoico.

ii

La segunda vez que Kei sintió que las cosas eran extrañas fue durante las vacaciones de verano de su segundo año de preparatoria, sus padres decidieron viajar a Tokio para visitar a unos parientes, llegaron durante el sábado en la noche, era arriesgado llamar a Kuroo a esas horas pero él lo hizo de todas maneras.

El teléfono dio cinco tonos y no hubo respuesta…

Llamo de nuevo y sin respuesta…

Llamo un a tercera vez y esta vez el teléfono se desconecto al segundo tono, lo cual solo significaba que Kuroo había rechazado la llamada.

No quiso pensar mucho en eso, eran las 10 pm, seguramente el había tenido una jornada agitadora y solo quería descansar, sin que nadie lo moleste, aunque Kuroo le había dicho que él iba a estar para lo que él quisiera a la hora que quisiera, Kei nunca se aprovecho de eso, así que solo dejo de intentar comunicarse con él.

El día siguiente Kuroo lo llamo a primera hora de la mañana para disculparse, el siempre había estado ahí para Kei, así que no tardo mucho para que lo disculpara, después de todo solo había sido una vez. Esa tarde de domingo la paso con Kuroo en su apartamento, Kei decidió que sería bueno pasar la noche también…

iii

Durante su tercer año de preparatoria, Kei se sentía, de alguna manera, liviano, como si todas las preocupaciones del mundo para el no fueran nada, como estar siempre sobre una nube durmiendo, claro estaba que no lo demostraba, su sarcástica mirada y a veces ceño fruncido seguían allí aunque de vez en cuando una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus fauces.

"Pareces feliz hoy, Tsukki" decía Yamaguchi a su lado.

"Cállate, Yamaguchi"

Kei no lo diría pero él estaba feliz, esa mañana el consejero universitario lo llamo, desde ya el había recibido tres cartas con recomendaciones de universidades, las estaba esperando obviamente, alguien con sus buenas calificaciones y sorprendentes habilidades para el voleibol llamarían la atención de algunas universidades pero eso era lo menos impresionante, lo que lo había emocionado es que una de las cartas era de la universidad a la que asistía Kuroo en Tokio y Kei no podía esperar para decírselo.

La cara de estupido que va a poner es lo único que podía pensar.

"Corrección, estas demasiado feliz."

"Te dije que te calles"

iv

Esa noche mando un texto a Kuroo para que se conectara a Skype pero no lo hizo, espero toda la noche y no se conecto, cosa que casi nunca pasa por lo que dejo a Kei preocupado hasta el día siguiente que recibió un texto de el .

(Lo siento, estaba ocupado, paso algo?)

(Está bien, no es nada)

(Sabes q puedes decirme)

(¿Puedo ir este fin de semana a verte?)

(OMG! Por favor! Lo amaría!)

Kei decidió contarle frente a frente y poder apreciar mejor la estúpida cara que iba a poner. Se salto la práctica del sábado para tomar el tren a Tokio, salió tan temprano que no pudo evitar dar pequeños cabezazos en su camino pero no iba quedarse dormido en el tren, eso es ridículo.

Llego casi a medio día a la estación y apenas salir del tren pudo divisar a Kuroo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Kei odia tanto su sonrisa pero el de hecho no va admitir que se siente vacio sin ella.

"Tsukki!"Corre hacia él y lo abraza tan fuerte contra él, se siente cálido y le gustaría permanecer de esta forma pero no, no en público.

"Kuroo-san por favor, no hagas estas cosas en público" lo empujo suavemente

"Claro, claro ¿nos vamos?" Kei asintió levemente y siguieron juntos hacia la salida de la estación.

"Tsukki, me encanta que hayas venido y no te lo tomes a mal porque amo que estés aquí, pero ¿porque exactamente viniste?"

"Tal vez solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo"

"¡Oh! ¡Tsukkiiii! "

"No en público"

"Claro, claro"

"Y también…quiero visitar tu universidad"

"Oh, eso… "

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Solo que la universidad cierra a las 12 y ya es un poco tarde"

No es verdad.

Kei sabe que eso no es cierto, durante el primer año de universidad de Kuroo, este le había contado que pasaba una horrible clase teórica todos los sábado en la mañana y pasada la tarde una , aun más horrible , clase práctica.

De alguna manera Kei quiere preguntar, quiere preguntar porque Kuroo le estaba mintiendo pero no quiere sonar como si fuera alguien controlador y …

"De todas formas, ¿por qué quieres visitar mi universidad? "

"Tal vez…este pensado entrar ahí también."

"¡Oh! ¡Tsukkiii! "Una vez mas Kuroo lo había aprisionado entre sus brazos "eso me haría tan feliz"

No quería decir que ya tenía la recomendación, algo le decía que no era su momento.

"Te dije que no en público" lo empujo nuevamente "Vamos a tu apartamento, tengo sueño"

"Por supuesto " Kuroo esbozo una sonrisa aun mas grande

Kei odia tanto esa sonrisa

v

El fin de semana estuvo lleno de abrazos, besos, caricias y besos aun más apasionados… y también llamadas, un sinfín de veces el teléfono de Kuroo sonó, este lo que hacia era mirar la pantalla y dejarlo sonar, luego ponerlo en silencio y por fin apagarlo.

"¿Por qué no contestas?" lo dijo de la manera más inocente sin sonar celoso o paranoico, el no quiere eso después de todo "podría ser importante"

"Naah, son solo unos amigos que tratan de sacarme el fin de semana a una de sus estúpidas fiestas o algo por el estilo además…" el dirigió su mirada hacia Kei que estaba sentado en su sofá "solo quiero estar contigo ahora"

"E-eres un ridículo"dijo tratando de ocultar su ruborizado rostro mirando hacia abajo.

"Lo soy" y una mirada lasciva pasa por su cara mientras se dirigía al sofá

Desde ese día Kei siempre le recuerda a Kuroo no volver a hacerlo en un sofá, es pequeño, incomodo y terminan cayendo al piso que está sucio y frio…

vi

Pasaron tres semanas después de eso, su día fue de lo más normal, después de clases fue llamado nuevamente a consejería, donde se le entrego dos nuevas cartas de recomendación y un ultimátum de un mes para elegir una de estas las universidades "No te van a esperar para siempre"

"Si, gracias por todo" dijo dando una ligera reverencia antes de salir del salón, el ya lo tenía decidido, obviamente , solo que quería dar una pequeña revisión a las demás universidades y darles la oportunidad, después de todo es su futuro .

Mientras Kei caminaba hacia los vestidores del club de volley, pudo escuchar un fuerte ruido venir de ahí un ¿QUE?! Explosivo que lo hizo saltar un poco

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!" Dijo entrando azotando fuertemente la puerta, dejando asustados a los de primer año

"¡Capitán!"Gritaron en conjunto los cinco de primero

"Si ya están vestidos vayan a calentar" dijo, su voz es más que autoritaria para espantar a los de primero

"¡s- si!" Y sin rechistar los de primero salieron corriendo hacia el gimnasio seguidos de los de segundo dejándolo solo con los de tercero y una cara conocida.

"Nishinoya-san… "

Nishinoya siempre venia a visitarlos de vez en cuando, sobretodo una semana antes de algún torneo, algo por lo que Kei siempre estaba agradecido, claro que no lo decía pero lo estaba.

"Tsukishima"

Kei no se daba cuenta hasta ahora pero los cuatro de ellos lo estaban mirando atentamente y con una cara …como si sintieran lastima de el.

Qué pasa con esas caras

"Tsukishima… " Nishinoya comenzó otra vez , acercándose a él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

"¿Qué?"

"Siento mucho que hayas terminado con Kuroo"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo casi gritándo.

"Tsukki… "Comenzó Yamaguchi "¿por qué no me lo contaste?"

"Si,si" solo asintieron el dúo de Hinata y Kageyama .

"No sé de qué me están hablando" dijo apartando la mano de Nishinoya "Yo no he terminado con nadie"

Entonces las caras de todos cambio completamente.

Esto está mal

"Tsukishima…"

vii

Kei no es asi, nunca ha tomado decisiones apresuradas, siempre piensa en las posibilidades, en las circunstancias, en los diferentes escenarios…pero hay algo dentro de él que lo hace tomar un tren bala hacia Tokio.

El doble del precio, el doble de rápido.

 _"Tsukishima…"_

Una vez que sale de la estación, camina por la ciudad, a pesar de venir varias veces,Tokio aun es una ciudad grande y desconocida además que es de noche pero él bien conoce el camino hacia donde se dirige ahora.

 _"La semana pasada estuve en Tokio…"_

El departamento de Kuroo estaba en el último piso de un complejo de 5 pisos, Kei prefirió tomar las escaleras, calmarse un poco, pensar las cosas y no llegar haciendo un escándalo, porque seguramente es todo un malentendido.

 _"El equipo de la universidad de Asahi tuvo un encuentro en el mismo gimnasio que la universidad de Kuroo"_

Finalmente el último piso, el final del pasillo, saco la llave del departamento, regalo del ridículo segundo aniversario de ¨la primera vez que nos vimos ¨ cursi y estúpido. Esto es un malentendido, pensó antes de proseguir.

 _"El seguramente no me vio cuando pase"_

Antes de que pudiera poner la llave dentro la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente por el empuje, entro despacio, después de todo es de noche, la entrada esta oscura, tropezó con algo en el piso, seguramente los zapatos que Kuroo deja por todas partes, entonces…. _mierda_.

 _"Pero yo pude verlo claramente, el estaba con alguien"_

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Mientras más adentraba al pequeño departamento él puede escuchar un ruido en particular _mierda, mierda, mierda._ El conoce más que perfectamente ese ruido, esa mezcla entre el bamboleo de las patas de su vieja cama, que Kei le había pedido mil veces que lo tire, y el rechinar del colchón de resortes, que es tan suave y cómodo. _Mierda_ , el quiere detenerse, quiere dar la vuelta, pero ahí está delante de la puerta que da a la habitación y entonces la empuja suavemente.

" _Esta chica…Tsukishima…esta chica lo tenía tomado de la mano y antes de entrar a la cancha se estuvieron besando por un buen rato"_

Kei tuvo un pequeño flashback de todas las veces en las que pudo haber enterado de esto, muchas maneras mejores que esta.

 _"Lo siento, Tsukishima"_

viii

Cualquier otra manera podría haber sido mejor que esta

Ahora el está ahí, delante de dos cuerpos bajo las sabanas, el no tiene porque acercarse más, claramente ese es su novio, el cabello que sobresale de las sabanas es inconfundible y los gemidos sin lugar a duda son de la mujer debajo de el.

Esta completamente estático, hay una mezcla de sorpresa y …miedo dentro de él , siente frio el pecho, tal vez por eso tiembla y sus ojos pierden el brillo que alguna vez tuvieron, de repente su bolso cae, el peso de su equipo para vóley hace un ruido torpe sobre el suelo de madera.

 _Oh, mierda._ Ahora sus ojos se encuentran con los de Kuroo.

Kei sale de su trance lo suficiente rápido para tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí, el puede escuchar los ruidos que salen la habitación, una voz llamándolo, al salir del apartamento cierra con llave desde afuera, esto le va a dar un poco de tiempo mas, y así es, unos pasos más el escucha un golpe contra la puerta , sale corriendo , tan rápido que más de tres veces casi cae por las escaleras, cuando llega al segundo piso, el lo escucha de nuevo, el lo está llamando desde el quinto piso, tan fuerte que parece que a veces su voz se apaga.

Una vez abajo llego a la avenida, nunca había corrido tan rápido en toda su vida, debe ser cosa de la adrenalina y esas estupideces que hablan en biología, es de noche y todo esta vacio pero el logra divisar un taxi que estaba siendo desocupado en ese momento, una vez dentro del taxi él puede divisar una silueta corriendo hacia él, llamándolo otra vez…

Durante el camino a la estación Kei pensó acerca de todo lo que había pasado, se sentía más tranquilo, aun así el frio en su pecho no se iba y seguía temblando.

"Las noches de Tokio son realmente frías, eh? "Comento el taxista a verlo temblar.

"Seguro"

El destino no había sido tan desgraciado como Kei pensaba, había tomado el último boleto en el último tren a su casa, el económico, el más lento…lo que tal vez era lo que más necesitaba.

Una vez que se cerraron las puertas del tren, Kei pudo divisar, claramente esta vez, a Kuroo, estaba vestido con una chamarra que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, en shorts negros y con un par de sandalias de diferentes colores

"¡Keiiii!"

Es lo último que escucho mientras el tren arrancaba

Dormir en el tren es patético , el no es así, pero ahora es lo único que puede hacer .

_o_o_o_o_


	2. Fase 1: Recuperación inversa

Indicaciones :

"Dialogo actual"

 _"Dialogo de un recuerdo"_

 _Pensamientos_

i

 _"Sal conmigo"_ dijo Kuroo.

"¿ _Qué_? " Kei esperaba que fuera una broma. Al ver la seriedad de su rostro supo que no era nada de eso. "¡ _No_!"

 _"¿Porque no_?" respondió, sorprendido e indignado.

" _No… porque no, punto, fin…me voy"_ se dio la vuelta para irse.

 _"¡Espera_!" lo agarro _"Una cita, solo eso y te dejo en paz ¿está bien?"_ vio a través de los ojos de Kuroo, determinación que decía ´No aceptare un no por respuesta´

" _No, ¿porque haría eso?"_

" _Sabes porque"_

" _No, no lo sé… me voy"_ Kei apresuro sus pasos, necesitaba alejarse de kuroo en ese momento. Más quenada porque no quería que Kuroo viera el carmín que se formaba en sus mejillas.

Detrás del coliseo donde se llevo a cabo el Interhigh, después de su último partido en la liga nacional, Tsukishima Kei había rechazado a Kuroo Tetsuro.

ii

Eran las 4:00 am, como todos los días de las pasadas dos semanas, Kei había sido despertado a causa de los sueños recurrentes de Kuroo.

Últimamente había sido el mismo durante los pasados días…la vez que rechazo a Kuroo.

 _Debí dejarlo así_

 _No debí acompañarlo siquiera_

 _No debí acercarme para saber más sobre bloqueos_

 _¿Porque cedí a su provocación?_

 _No debí ir al entrenamiento en Tokio_

 _Pude haber ido a otra secundaria_

 _Debí renunciar al vóley_

Kei trata de buscar el punto en el que se quebró, volver al pasado y hacer las cosas de otra forma.

Pero sin importar cuánto Kei lo piense, eso nunca va a suceder, los hechos si se dieron.

Kei, de hecho, siguió jugando vóley a pesar del incidente de su hermano.

Escogió Karasuno como su preparatoria.

Obtuvo el permiso de ir al entrenamiento en Tokio

Cedió ante las provocaciones de Kuroo para unirse a entrenar con él en el 3er gimnasio.

En el si nació el deseo de aprender más acerca de bloqueos y comenzó a fijarse más en Kuroo.

Cuando Kuroo lo llamo para reunirse tras el coliseo el acepto sin preguntar mucho.

Y sin importar lo mucho que Kei quiera olvidarlo, regresar al pasado y darse una cachetada para no hacerlo, no va a borrar el hecho de que fue él quien llamo a Kuroo luego dehaberli rechazado porque se había dado cuenta de algo aun más relevante, que por mucho que lo intente recordar, no sabe cuando comenzó.

Kei se había enamorado de Kuroo Tetsuro

iii

Kei despierta siempre entre la am, sin embargo no se levanta, mira el techo y piensa, solo se queda ahí pensando, no es como si no pudiera moverse pero prefiere no hacerlo.

No se inmuta hasta que es hora de prepararse para la escuela.

La rutina que sigue es la misma durante las últimas tres semanas, se levanta, mira su celular y borra el historial de llamadas perdidas y sin fin de mensajes , piensa seriamente en cambiar de numero y va a hacerlo pero no ahora.

Luego de vestirse y preparar su material baja a la sala donde escucha a su hermano hablando con alguien por teléfono, Akiteru no es el tipo de persona que pierda los estribos fácilmente, seguramente con quien habla debe ser alguien sumamente irritante porque lo siguiente que hace es colgar con un fuerte golpe.

Después de desayunar sale para encontrarse con el cartero que trae consigo una caja y unas cuantas cartas, que espera y sean facturas.

Kei se siente harto, esta rutina es ridícula, comienza a odiar el timbre del teléfono e incluso al cartero.

Cada paso que Kei da, esta llenos de " _Y si's_ ", que hacen sus pasos más lentos, se detiene a menudo, solo se queda ahí parado mirando a la nada y continua su camino.

iv

 _"Si abres tu mano separando tus dedos demasiado puedes aumentar tu rango de bloqueo"_ indicaba Kuroo, sosteniendo la mano de Kei.

 _"Lo sé_ " es lo único que podía articular mirando como Kuroo jugaba con los dedos de su mano.

 _"Sin embargo aumentas el riesgo de salir lastimado"_ Ahora kuroo se disponía a colocar cinta alrededor de cada uno de sus dedos.

" _Se eso también"_

 _"No es malo volver a recordártelo, no quiero que salgas herido"_ dijo besando cada uno de los dedos, ahora ya vendados.

" _Ummm... "_ Salir con Kuroo había sido un recorrido por el camino de la cursilería, Kei pensaba que en algún momento iba caer en un coma diabético y fallecer, entonces el vendría en forma de fantasma para mortificar a Kuroo por toda la eternidad.

" _¿Pasa algo?"_ pregunto al ver que Kei estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

" _Gracias por venir a ver los partidos, se que estabas ocupado por la universidad y eso… "_

 _"No hay problema"_

 _"Es tu primer año…"_ el sabe que Kuroo está ocupado, de alguna manera devolver toda la gentileza que Kuroo le ha dado iba a costarle a Kei muchos años de su vida porque expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente no es su punto fuerte después de todo.

" _No te preocupes por eso, yo quería estar aquí, contigo"_

 _"Uurgh...gracias"_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Eres muy cursi a veces"_

 _"Lo soy"_ dijo sonriendo _"eso es porque te amo Tsukki"_

Demasiado pronto.

Habían salido por aproximadamente 5 meses hasta ahora, y aunque es un tiempo considerable, es demasiado pronto para las bases de ¨Te amo¨ y eso.

" _Quiero decir…"_ el nerviosismo se apodero de sus palabras y el rojo de sus mejillas no tardo en aparecer " _Emm...umm…yo amo muchas cosas, como la playa, el pescado frito y los ga-"_

 _"Yo también"_

 _"¿Eh? ¿Tsukki? ¿Qué dijiste? "_

" _Que yo también…ya sabes..."_ Kei quiere devolver toda la gentileza que Kuroo le ha dado, todo el amor que le ha ofrecido, sabe que tomara tiempo pero va a hacerlo y empezar ahora no suena tan mal.

Kuroo sorprendido solo pudo abrazarlo fuertemente y darle un beso, luego otro y otro más.

Ese día Karasuno perdió en su segundo partido de las eliminatorias para el torneo nacional

v

"Tsukishima"

"Tsukishima"

"Tsukishima, si no se encuentra bien puede ir a la enfermería"

Mierda, lo habia hecho otra vez,soñar con los ojos despiertos recordando todos aquellos escenarios que le gustaría borrar.

¿Pero que siente Kei?

¿Ira?

¿Rabia?

¿Odio?

¿…Dolor?

Yamaguchi ya se lo había dicho antes " _Tienes que dejarlo salir Tsukki"_

¿Pero como mierda haces eso?

Contarle todo lo que pasó, decirle como se siente todos los dias, llorar en los brazos de alguien , más que ridículo, es patético.

Sobretodo llorar, Kei no lloraría, no lo había hecho antes y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

 _"Para cuando quieras hablarlo, voy a estar aquí"_

Yamaguchi era un buen amigo, si puede decirlo era el mejor del mundo pero en serio, el no necesita ayuda.

vii

Hubieron días como este, en el que las puertas del gimnasio están completamente cerradas hasta acabada la práctica y donde el coach sale primero antes de darles a todos la indicación para salir y como siempre esos días Akiteru llamaría a Kei para decirle que se quede a dormir en la casa de Yamaguchi.

Esos días son los que más molestan a Kei…porque la mamá de Yamaguchi, en un intento de animarlo, haría un miserable pastel de fresa, el aprecia el gesto pero eso no le quita el mal sabor del postre.

"Quieres jugar algo Tsukki" decía animado Yamaguchi, ya en su habitación.

"No"

"¿Quieres...hablar?"

"No, solo quiero dormir por ahora"

"Está bien"

Él lo dice pero no lo hace, no puede dormir, solo puede cerrar los ojos y pensar, pensar en lo estúpido que ha sido, en lo estúpido que es.

Y termina odiándose a sí mismo, quiere hacerse daño, lastimarse hasta que deje de doler, castigarse hasta pague todas sus culpas porque al fin y al cabo fue el que se termino enamorando de Kuroo, porque fue él quien llamo luego de rechazarlo.

viii

Son las 4:25 am y Kei ha logrado conciliar el sueño durante 3 horas, las ojeras de sus ojos resaltan en su pálido rostro. Han pasado cinco semanas desde el incidente y los sueños recurrentes no hacen más que incrementarse.

 _Si no hubiera nacido_

Viendo su vida en retrospectiva, quedo en esa conclusión.

Kei puede agarrar un cuchillo y tomar su vida en un segundo pero él no lo hace porque a pesar de sentirse miserable, no vale la pena.

Sin embargo está cansado de su rutina, escuchar el sonido que hace su el celular al vibrar contra su repisa solo lo pone más nervioso.

Toma el celular entre sus manos y escribe un numero, no necesita buscarlo entre sus contactos, además de que ya no está ahí y también porque se lo sabe de memoria.

 **-Para por favor -**

Y envía.

No deja de sentirse como la peor basura del mundo pero espera poder dormir un poco más.

ix

Los mensajes, cajas, cartas y visitas inesperadas cedieron, no hubo nada más luego de ese mensaje y Kei, en parte se siente aliviado por eso.

Sin embargo, no mejor.

Los recuerdos se han dejado de ser limitados solo a Kuroo.

 _Si no hubiera tomado el bus incorrecto no me habría perdido en 5to grado._

 _Si hubiera escogido el jugo en lugar de yogur de mora no habría vomitado en medio de clases en 6to grado_

 _Si no hubiera ido a buscar a mi hermano a su partido no me habría decepcionado yo ni él._

 _Si…_

 _Si…_

 _Si…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Si nada hubiera pasado ahora no estaría aquí._

x

" _Buena elección Tsukishima, esta universidad cuenta con la carrera que elegiste y ofrece un buen plan de estudios, el campus es fantástico, un lindo paraje a las afueras de Tokio, el equipo de vóley es uno de los más fuertes de la zona…"_

 _"Preferiría no pertenecer al equipo de vóley"_

 _"Lo siento, pero si apuntas a la beca no puedes renunciar al equipo."_

 _"Tch…"_ esta universidad era su primera opción desde el principio, sin embargo meses atrás había escogido otra, pero ese no es el punto ahora.

Es el tercer mes de haber ingresado a la universidad, y esta es su tercera y última notificación donde le piden amablemente presentarse al equipo de vóleibol, entrenamientos lunes-martes-jueves-viernes de 19:30 a 21:00 y partidos de práctica todos los domingos durante la mañana, caso contrario deberá reunirse con el decano para discutir acerca de su beca.

El podría bien irse ahora, pero eso solo significaría haber renunciado, y a pesar de que Kei no es un entusiasta tampoco era alguien que dejaba las cosas a medias.

Mediocre, eso, es algo que él no es.

Pero ahí está de nuevo, donde mas alcanza a llegar a ver, es fuera del gimnasio del campus, y como se esperaba de la universidad y de Tokio, este es enorme.

Ver a todo un grupo de personas correr alrededor del gimnasio solo le traía más recuerdos…

" _Tsuki, sino corres más rápido tu equipo va a dejarte atrás y debes de completar ese castigo"_ decía Kuroo, con una sonrisa burlona mirando a kei , que estaba agachado con las manos sobre sus rodillas.

 _"Si tiene tanto interés de que termine con mi castigo no debería estar aquí distrayéndome Kuroo-san"_ Kei alzo la mirada para enfrentar a Kuroo.

" _Eres un muchacho insolente ¿no es así?"_

 _"¿Lo soy?"_ provocar es algo con lo que Kei puede jugar bien.

 _"¡Je! Debería enseñarte algunos modales, así no es como tratas a tu supe-"_

"¡Tsukkiiiiiii!"Grito una voz sacándolo de su trance.

"Oh,no…" es lo único que pudo articular al ver al propietario de esa voz.

"Hey! esa no es la manera de saludar a tu superior"

 _…Tu superior…_

"¿Bokuto –san que haces aquí?" pregunto Kei, de alguna manera irritado por la presencia de Bokuto.

"Yo estudio aquí" dijo Bokuto sin más.

"Oh…"

xi

Ambos caminaban a través del campus, de regreso a los dormitorios.

"Vi tu nombre en la lista de nuevos integrantes, no apareciste a ninguno de los entrenamiento ¿qué paso? ¿Dolor de estomago?" Dijo bokuto que estaba delante.

"Solo no me apetecía venir"

"Ummm… eso no funciona conmigo Tsukki" dio la vuelta para verlo y luego continuar con la visión hacia adelante.

"Entonces…si, tenia dolor de estomago, no quería venir y molestarlos a todos con mis gritos de agonía."

"Lo sabía" canturreo victorioso, obviamente Bokuto no es alguien que maneja correctamente el sarcasmo.

"Lo que digas Bokuto-san"

Siguieron su camino en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada del complejo de dormitorios de la universidad.

"Ahora que lo pienso comenzó" comenzó Kei "¿esta Akaashi-san en esta misma universidad?"

"No…el está en una universidad en las afueras de Kyoto" Bokuto respondió con vacia y llanamente, un tema delicado sin lugar a duda.

"Oh…"

"¿Va a funcionar sabes?" Grito de repente.

"¿Qué?"

" ! Esto! ¡Nosotros! El y yo funcionaremos, las relaciones a distancia no es algo difícil de manejar"

"Oh…" Kei no había preguntado y quiere decirle eso, responder con algún comentario cortante pero no puede.

 _"Tú y yo, Tsukki, funcionaremos, la distancia no es algo difícil de manejar…"_

"¡Ja!" ríe fuertemente Kei "No va a funcionar ¿o sí?"

"Eh…"

Bokuto da la vuelta para ver a Kei, inmóvil, mirando al horizonte y sin brillo en los ojos. Lo recuerda como alguien algo retraído y sarcástico, pero no como la pieza de persona que está observando.

"Tsukki…" dice suavemente, mientras se acerca lentamente.

"Tsukki…" repite pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta, en lugar de llamarlo nuevamente, solo lo abraza, lo aprieta tan fuerte como puede con miedo de romper al frágil muchacho debajo de él.

"Tsukki… "Repite despacio en los oídos de Kei

"Tsukki…Tsukki…no llores…"

A.

 _"Kuroo y el megane se han vuelto muy unidos"_ dijo mientras observaba a través de la cancha a los mencionados, ellos hablaban seguramente de algo referente con bloqueos _"¿no lo crees Akaashi?"_

 _"Deberías ocuparte de entrenar apropiadamente en lugar de ponerte celoso por alguien de otro equipo"_

 _"No estoy celoso, Akaashiiiii"_ dijo haciendo pucheros _"¿insinúas que me gusta Kuroo? Bleehh, yo solo lo veo como mi hermano"_

 _"No me refería a Kuroo-san"_ dijo llanamente Akaashi, para luego retirarse.

Bokuto siguió observando la escena, Kuroo extendía sus brazos al aire y Tsukishima hacia lo mismo, siguiendo los mismos movimientos de Kuroo hasta que en cierto momento chocaron y por un momento tenían sus brazos enredados, se separaron rápidamente, mirando los dos hacia lados diferente con las caras rojas de la vergüenza.

 _"Lo sé, Akaashi"_


	3. Fase 2 : Meseta

"Dialogo actual"

 _"Dialogo pasado"_

 _Pensamientos_

I

 _"Lo siento"_

Se siente como si no pudiera respirar, cada roce, cada beso, solo lo dejan sin aliento

 _"Lo siento"_ resuena nuevamente en sus oídos, tan frágil, como si fuera un leve susurro en el viento

 _"Tsukki...lo-"_

 _"¡Ya Basta!"_ Estallo de repente _"estoy bien"_

 _"P-pero"_ trato de responder

 _"Estoy bien"_ repitió y tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Kuroo para darle un beso en los labios

 _"No quiero hacerte daño"_

 _"No lo haces"_

 _"Te amo Kei "_ Limpio con una mano una pequeña lágrima de la comisura del ojo del menor _. "No voy a parar. "_

 _"No lo hagas"_ Las palabras no son lo suyo, quiere decir tantas cosas pero por ahora solo una cosa predomina mas que cualquier otra en su cabeza. _Te amo..._

Entonces Kuroo siguio con el bamboleo de sus caderas, adentrándose mas y mas en Kei.

Suave, lento y... letal.

Kei se siente morir, cada embestida dentro de él, se siente tan bien que se siente culpable por ello , esta persona sobre él, lo hace sentir tan frágil y seguro a la vez, como Kei no se había sentido antes...

II

 _"No quiero hacerte daño"_

Kei se considera una persona inteligente, es inteligente de la manera que puede resolver ecuaciones fácilmente, plantear un problema y resolverlo, memorizar todos los pasos, enzimas, compuestos y sustratos del ciclo de Krebs ,sin embargo, Kei no es nada listo, por lo menos el no piensa en sí mismo como alguien listo, se trago cada una de las mentiras que le dijeron, cada palabra, cada letra, se las creyó y por su parte el siempre fue sincero _¿Cómo pude haber dicho eso? Soy un idiota. Nunca debí..._

"!Tsukki! " Un grito de repente lo saco de sus pensamientos, escandaloso y abrupto sin lugar a duda era...

"Bokuto-san..."

"Por fin te levantaste" dijo mirándolo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Kei no lo había visto antes pero este lugar es ligeramente similar a su apartamento pero no lo es, los muebles están acomodados de manera diferente y las sabanas son de otro color y hay ropa y libros por todas partes.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"Oh,asi que no lo recuerdas..."enuncio Bokuto lentamente y se dirigo hacia el menor "ayer te sentiste mal y te traje al super maravilloso departamento de Bokuto Kotaro"

"¿Mal?" En verdad no lo recuerda, solo recuerda estar frente al complejo con Bokuto y eso es lo último "Bueno,muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Bokuto-san , ahora si me disculpa voy a retirarme "

Kei se levanto de la cama y se encamino a la puerta, Bokuto solo lo siguió con la mirada

Una vez que Kei se encontraba en la puerta ya a punto de tomarla perilla escucho que lo llamaba nuevamente

"Tsukki..."

"¿Si? "Dijo sin darse la vuelta

"Ven a los entrenamientos" Bokuto puede actuar como un payaso narcisista la mayoría de las veces, pero cuando dice las cosas seriamente, es totalmente respetable.

"Si"

III

"Kei "lo llamo desde el otro lado de la habitación

 _"Kuroo-san"_ Bajo el libro que estaba leyendo para responder desde el sofá de la sala del departamento del mayor.

 _"Yo te llamo por tu nombre, llámame tú por el mío"_ hizo un puchero sentándose al lado de Kei

" _No...no podría"_ se oculto bajo su libro.

" _Ahh, entonces qué tal si solo le quitas el honorifico"_

 _"¿Eh?"_

 _"Solo dime Kuroo"_

"Solo dime Bokuto"

IV

"¡Tsukishima! Concéntrate en el juego"

En la cancha es donde Bokuto nunca lo llamaría Tsukki, es algo que descubrió con el tiempo.

No le costó mucho formar parte de equipo oficial de la universidad, después de todo Kei es bueno en lo que hace, su recepción mejoro con el tiempo y sus bloqueos eran más precisos, sin lugar a duda una brillante adición para el equipo.

Un punto más y este encuentro habrían acabado.

Y como si siempre, el aire de estrella de Bokuto reaparecería y con un remate sorprendente sonaría un fuerte estruendo en la cancha marcando el punto decisivo del partido.

"Tsukkiii lo hiciste muy bien"

"Bokuto-san por favor, me ahogo" los brazos alrededor de Kei lo aprisionaban, era algo que Bokuto hacia siempre después de cada partido, ir hacia a Kei y abrazarlo con fuerza y luego le seguirían los demás integrantes, aplastando a Kei hasta caer en el suelo.

No era algo que Kei disfrutara aunque tampoco lo odiaba.

 _"El es cariño de tus compañeros demostrándote cuanto te aprecian "_ Bokuto le había dicho hace unas semanas

Realmente le agrada estar aquí, Kei siente como si este lugar es donde perteneciera realmente. Solo se había sentido una vez así antes...pero es una época que ahora prefiere no recordar después de todo ya habrá otro momento para sentirse mal.

"¡Tsukki! ¡Los chicos queremos festejar! "

"Solo fue un partido de práctica Bokuto-san"

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que está bien que solo me llames Bokuto"

"Claro"solo dijo mirando al suelo

 _Bokuto_

Bokuto había estado para el los últimos dos meses. Si tenía que arrastrarlo a la práctica lo haría, si no comía lo llevaría a cenar y vería acabar hasta el último bocado del plato, cuando sentía que el mundo lo odiaba el compraría un pastel de fresa para animarlo, en el momento en el que sienta como la pero basura del mundo, el vendría y rompería toda duda que se cruzara por su mente...como lo haría Kuroo.

Kei ha tratado de sacarse esa idea de su cabeza, cuando Bokuto sonríe, cuando está molesto , cuando trata de calmarlo colocando unos ojos semi abiertos y sonrisa a medias, cada expresión que hace , son semejantes a los de Kuroo.

Sin embargo Kei debe recordarlo.

Repetírselo una y otra vez.

 _El no es Kuroo_

"¿Dónde irán?" Dijo mirando a los miembros de su equipo

"¡A tu departamento!" Gritaron en unisono.

"Oh...no..."

V

Kei recordara nunca más dejar entrar a su departamento a sus compañeros de equipo, después de destrozar todo se largaron sin siquiera levantar un papel del suelo, lo bueno es que no tiene compañero de habitación sino este se habría molestado, como lo hicieron sus vecinos.

Levanta una de las latas de cerveza que los chicos habían traído consigo y un pequeño pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. _Esa marca la bebía Kuroo..._

 _Mierda_

Se sentía patético por pensarlo

¿Tenía que pasarle esto?

Cada maldita cosa que veía tirada por ahí iba a recordarlo

Mas que patético era ridículo

Se sentía ridículo y estúpido

 _¡Mierda! Solo es una lata ¡jajaja! r_ eía burlándose de sí mismo por traer recuerdos innecesarios

Después de todo solo es una lata...

Se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus rodillas, lentamente comenzó a sentir lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, lloraba por el tipo de persona que se había convertido, si se viera así mismo no pasaría mucho para comenzar a reírse y burlarse de lo penoso que lucia.

"Tsukki..."

Levanto la cabeza para observar a Bokuto acercarse, su cabeza esta mojada y todo el cabello que normalmente lleva levantado ahora cae sobre su rostro.

"Lo siento me quede en el baño, no soy bueno llevando el alcohol, sabes, se que parece increíble que el grandioso Bokuto kotaro no pueda con un poco de alcohol pero te sor-"

Paró en seco al ver los pequeños rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas de Kei, Bokuto como siempre, puede parecer un idiota pero no lo es, no normalmente.

"Tsukki... "se acerco al menor en el suelo, no es la primera vez que lo había visto así, no es la primera vez que lo había tomado entre sus manos y había besado el rastro salado de sus mejillas, luego Kei dormiría y al día siguiente olvidaría todo, olvidaría el hecho de que Bokuto lo había besado, olvidaría que Bokuto lo recuesta en su cama y lo mira hasta que este profundamente dormido.

"Tsukki "repite con cada beso que da, siguiendo el rastro de las lágrimas, siempre deteniéndose en los labios y dando un suspiro, jala a Kei de un brazo y lo conduce a su habitación. Como siempre lo hace como siempre lo ha hecho.

 _Si va a olvidarlo mañana...t_ omo con ambas manos el rostro de Kei, no dormía, solo estaba perdido en lo más profundo de su mente. Lo hizo suave, sentir los labios contra los suyos, una, dos, tres veces...

"Kuroo "salió como un susurro de los labios de Kei.y algo dentro de Bokuto estallo.

"Puedes recordarme solo a mi" hizo los besos más intensos, llegando hasta el cuello, mordiendo cada espacio bajo el "Yo estoy aquí ahora"

" Eh? ¿Qué? Bokuto, Bokuto ¿qué pasa? " se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, en su habitación, en su cama.

Kei se siente mareado, sin lugar a dudas es el alcohol haciendo efecto en el, aun así el es completamente consciente de lo que hace Bokuto, siente sus manos recorrer su espalda, su boca pasar de su cuello a su pecho y su entrepierna rozar con la suya, no sabe como llego aqui ni porque Bokuto está haciendo esto, sin embargo, Kei se siente bien.

Los labios de Bokuto juguetean con los pezones de Kei, provocando ligeros gemidos salir de su boca, que lo embriagan de placer, quiere oír mas, quiere saber qué sonidos más puede hacer.

Sus manos se ocupan de desabrochar el pantalos del rubio mientras este solo se dispone a sacarle la camisa a Bokuto.

Kei no piensa correctamente, es la lujuria que actúa ahora porque sin pensarlo toma a Bokuto del cuello y lo aprisiona en un beso apasionado, su lengua deslizándose y mezclándose con la del mayor, en una danza prohibida dentro de sus bocas.

"Tsukki" exhalaba sin aliento, pasó una mano por la entrada del menor, metió dos dedos con intención de prepararlo, en respuesta Kei solo gime más fuerte, hace mucho que no se sentía asi, el calor de otra persona sobre el suyo, el palpitar de otro corazón sobre su pecho, el sudor envolviendo ambos cuerpos. "Tsukki,..Puedo?"

Kei solo asintió y sintió como el miembro de Bokuto empujaba en su interior, rápido, con deseo, no dejando al rubio acostumbrarse a sus movimientos .

"Bo-Boku- Aaaah" quiere decir que detenga el paso, las embestidas son cada vez más fuertes, más rápidas, dejando a Kei sin aliento.

"Tsukki, mírame a mí, recuérdame solo a mi"Dice mientras posa pequeños besos sobre el cuello del menor

"Bo-Aaah" Kei está por venirse sin siquiera haber sido tocado, la intensidad de los movimientos de Bokuto lo habían llevado a eso. Y él sigue, sus manos pasan por los hombros de Bokuto y hunde sus uñas provocando un gruñido de su parte.

Bokuto lo toma de las caderas y lo eleva parcialmente para incrementar su rango de penetración, sigue con sus movimientos, ha detenido el paso, las embestidas se hacen más lentas pero más profundas volviendo loco a Kei.

"Aaah, " Kei se viene sobre todo su abdomen, y le sigue Bokuto, cayendo rendido sobre el pecho del otro, sus respiraciones agitadas llenan toda la habitación. Kei caerá dormido en cualquier momento debido a la intensidad del sexo. Antes de caer rendido da una pequeña mirada al chico sobre el.

"Tsukki "

...

"Tsukki,te amo"

VI

"La universidad del norte está en su mejor momento" expreso un muchacho, sentado en la mesa de un bar, una mano sobre la mesa y otra en un vaso cerveza.

"Ya sabíamos que eran buenos, después de todo tienen a Bokuto Kotaro entre sus filas " comento desde el otro lado de la mesa, con la misma bebida .

"No solo es su ataque, ahora su defensa es mucho más poderosa " respondió, ahora sacando su móvil de sus chamarra "Mira, fui a su último partido con la universidad de Yamanashi"

"En nuestro último partido con ellos no vi a estos "señalo en la pantalla .

"Deben ser de primer año."

"Creo que vi a unos cuantos cuando jugaba en secundaria, son buenos. Este de acá es de la secundaria Shinzen juega de atacante lateral, el libero, no es el habitual tampoco, es de Itachiyama , gano gran renombre en los últimos años como el libero titular de su equipo , y el rubio de acá era el bloqueador medial de Karasuno, lo recuerdo muy bien es un mald-"

"¿Kuroo...que pasa?" Pregunto uno de los que estaba sentado en la mesa.

"¡¿Kuroo dónde vas?!"

VII

"Tsukki"

" _Tsukki_ "

"Tsukki"

" _Tsukki_ "

Kei puede oir la voz de Bokuto llamándolo, sin embargo solo escucha la voz de Kuroo como un eco.

 _Podría ser..._

Alza los ojos y lo ve, solo es Bokuto, a su lado, sonriendo, la sonrisa de Bokuto le recuerda los buenos momentos que vivió en el campamento de entrenamiento, el tercer gimnasio, Lev...Kuroo...incluo Hinata y...Akaashi...

 _Akaashi..._

 _¿Qué hará Akaashi en estos momentos?_

 _¿Estara pensando en Bokuto?_

 _Tal vez lo llamo en la noche, y no contesto_

 _¿Estará preocupado por el?_

 _¿Mañana el despertara pensando que su novio lo quiere de igual forma en lo que se lo dijo ayer y antes de ayer?_

 _¿Sabra que me dijo lo mismo a mí?_

 _¿Que hace Akaashi ahora?_

"¿En qué piensas Tsukki?"

Kei se queda observando el techo de su departamento, blanco, plano y simple.

Y Bokuto... ¿piensa en Akaashi?

"¿Tsukki?"

¿Cómo tal vez Kuroo pensó en él?

"¿Tsukki?"

"Bokuto, vete..."

"Eh?"

"Solo lárgate"

"P-pero"

"¡Que te vayas!"

Kei solo se quedo ahí, observaba el techo color blanco, plano y simple, como él.

VII

Recorrer media ciudad en motocicleta no era fácil, las calles eran oscuras y peligrosas a estas horas, ni siquiera sabe bien si va a encontrar lo que busca.

Tuvo suerte de no caer en la policía, conducir ebrio durante la madrugada, le iba a costar unas buenas noches en prisión y unas cuantas horas de retención más en la universidad.

Le tomo una hora y media llegar hasta el complejo de departamento de la universidad del norte, le costó más ya que tuvo que esquivar puntos de retenes policiales y avenidas principales.

Ya había venido a esta universidad antes, ya sea para paridos amistosos o simplemente visitar a Bokuto, el le había enseñado la mecánica del asunto, primer año ocupa la sexta planta, porque el ascensor, que solo va a pisos pares, no llegaba a ese piso, así que tenían que subir desde el 4to piso o bajar desde el 8vo. Muy inmaduro de los de años superiores castigar de esa manera a los de primero.

Mareado y algo desorientado camina por los pasillos

 _Si estaba en el 8vo piso, este es el 7mo y el siguiente es el 6to._

No todos los de primero optan por vivir en los departamentos pero los que reciben una beca si lo tiene, es un requisito, no se puede cambiar.

Él espera y pueda a encontrarlo.

A esperado esto mucho, tiempo, no sabe si lo encontrara o no.

No se siente bien y ver los nombres de las puertas sólo lo marean más.

 _Tal vez era el de hace un momento, decía shima al final..._

 _Seguramente era ese..._

Vuelve dos o tres veces, y los nombres solo se vuelven más borrosos y se decide por la puerta con el nombre más parecido, no llega a tocar la puerta ya que esta se abre antes de eso.

"... ¿Kuroo?"

"¿Bokuto?"

N.A/ Holi, un saludo a todos los que siguen la historia, es bueno saber que no solo tu mama te lee ;-; okno...

Me disculpo si hay errores, luego los corregiré...si me dan ganas

Ahora, a lo que venía, la siguiente actualización será por...junio...más o menos , tengo un examen importante que me salió de la nada ,así que aguántenme un poco y envíenme buenas vibras 3)/

Pd. Un saludo especial para el chido grupo de whatsapp Kurotsuki/Bokuaka que siempre me alientan a actualizar a punta de pistolazos, las quiero chicas 3


	4. Fase 3: Repolarización rapida

"Dialogo actual"

 _"Dialogo en pasado"_

 _Pensamientos_

I

 _"Ese tipo te miraba"_ Señalo molesto.

 _"Lo sé"_ dijo sin darle la mínima importancia lo que pasaba y continuo saboreando su pastel de fresa, en su cafetería favorita del centro de Tokio.

 _"No me gusta que te miren de esa manera"_ Continuo.

 _"Exageras"_

 _"Me desagrada"_

 _"Tal vez me miraba porque tenías tu maldita mano metida en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón"_ Expreso algo irritado

 _"Buen punto"_ Dijo orgulloso y despreocupado _"Pero en serio Kei…"_

 _"¿Hm?"_

 _"Me volvería loco verte con alguien más"_

II.

Había bebido tanto esta noche, las cosas por fin habían tomado su balance de nuevo, estaba dispuesto a intentar olvidar a Kei, enfocarse en sus estudios, en el vóley, seguir adelante, después de tantos intentos fallidos para comunicarse con él, era una causa perdida buscarlo más, mas cuando no tiene ni una sola pista de su paradero, con cada trago que daba era un clavo que enterraba más a fondo sus recuerdos con Kei, 'lo sientos' salían de sus labios cada segundo, pensamientos constantes de 'si pudiera encontrarlo , verlo una vez'

 _Si pudiera verlo_

Era una suposición

¿Pero qué haría?

¿Se disculparía?

¿Explicaría todo?

¿Intentaría volver con él?

¿Qué haría?

A penas escucho a sus compañeros hablar de aquel rubio del karasuno, no lo pensó ni un segundo. Tenía que verlo, no importaba lo que pasara durante el proceso. Solo tenía que verlo.

Kuroo había bebido tanto esa noche…

III

"¿Bokuto, viejo, en verdad eres tú?" Miro a Bokuto con los ojos entrecerrados, como si de una luz destellante se tratara.

"¿¡Kuroo, que rayos!?" Bokuto solo pudo observar a Kuroo horrorizado, el cree en cosas como el destino, el karma y las coincidencias extraordinarias, creen en ellas pero nunca había pensado que alguna vez le pasaría a él.

Es el karma… pensó

Te acuestas con el ex de tu mejor amigo y ahora el viene a sacarte la mierda.

Karma sin duda

"¡Arrrrghh!" Grito sosteniendo su cabeza "¡Mierda! debí haberme perdido e inconscientemente llegue hasta tu apartamento"

 _No lo sabe, bien hecho Karma..._

"Jajaja estas acabado, viejo" Rio en voz alta "De todas maneras… ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?, tu universidad esta a kilómetros"

"…Tsukki" susurro.

"¿Qué?"

"Vine a buscar a Tsukki"

 _Puto Karma_

"Tienes que ayudarme a buscarlo, estoy tan mareado que apenas y puedo verte bien"

"Kuroo…"

"Tengo que verlo"sostuvo a Bokuto de la camiseta.

"Tienes que descansar primero" se libero del agarre de Kuroo "no puedes verlo así, estas hecho un desastre"

"Lo sé…pero-"

"Vámonos" paso uno de los brazos de kuroo por detrás de su cuello a llevarlo a través del pasillo

"Espera- ¿no iremos a tu departamento?"

"…"

"Bokuto…?"

"Tienes que volver, mañana seguramente tienes clases" y así era "recuerda lo perras que son las clausulas de las becas deportivas"

"La beca~ la beca " canturreo " Tienes razón Bokuto ¿Desde cuándo eres tan maduro? "

"Supongo que siempre lo he sido"

IV

.

 _"¡Tsukki!"_ Grito desde un lado de la cancha

 _"¿Eh?"_ Miro hacia arriba para encontrar a Bokuto mirándolo, para luego sentarse a su lado.

" _Kuroo es en verdad impresionante, no es asi?"_

 _" ¿Por qué lo dices?"_

 _"Lo has estado viendo por un largo rato ya"_ Lo miro haciendo expresiones con el moviento de sus ojos.

 _"P-por supuesto que sí, viéndolo es la única manera de mejorar mis habilidades"_

 _"Jajaja Tsuki, estas completamente rojo"_ Se rio estrepitosamente.

 _" No lo estoy"_

 _"Lo estas"_

 _"Maldición"_ Se cubrió el rostro acercando mas sus rodillas a su pecho.

 _"Ven a bloquear para mi Tsukki"_ se levanto del suelo.

 _"Vendré en un momento"_

 _"¿Después de que dejes de mirar a Kuroo?"_

 _"…si"_

 _"Después de Kuroo entonces"_

Bokuto solo se alejo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del gimnasio, sin dar saltos o gritos, como no lo es normalmente, si Kei lo conociera mejor, se preocuparía.

Miro hacia esa puerta que solo daba hacia la oscuridad hasta que un estrepitosos '¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡HEY!', salió de la nada.

Bokuto es un ser lleno de misterios pensó Kei en ese momento.

V

"¡Mierda!"

Despertó de un tiro, agitado, no escucho el sonido de su alarma y los rayos del sol estaban en su auge.

Ciertamente ya era tarde.

 _¿Qué hora era? ¿Y el día?¿… El año?_

El dolor de sus caderas le hizo recordar de todo, cada detalle de la noche anterior, pequeños moretones en sus muslos y mordidas en su cuello y cintura.

Había olvido por completo esa sensación, perder la conciencia después de acostarte con alguien…pero esta vez no era igual, tenía frio, dolor y remordimientos.

Sin embargo…

Fue bueno

Sentir el cuerpo de alguien más contra el suyo, su respiración, sus movimientos y su calor.

Se dejo llevar por la lujuria y tiene una mezcla de emociones en su interior, que si anoche habría bebido mas seguramente vomitaría. No estaba bien.

Kei agradece no tener clases durante la mañana pero durante la noche sabe que tendrá que volver a verlo.

Bokuto no lo ignoraría, porque él no es así pero Kei tampoco puede evitarlo para siempre, tendría que enfrentarlo y decir que todo fue un error, que no se volverá a repetir, porque…el tiene a Akaashi y el….los quiere tanto a los dos.

Ansiedad

Preocupación constante acerca de hechos que pueden o no ocurrir en el futuro.

VI

Ya ha marcado dos veces y esta es la tercera, llamo inconscientemente, ni sabe bien lo que va a decir, pero tiene la necesidad de hacer algo, cualquier cosa…

*Click*

"¿Bokuto-san?" Contesto una voz monótona

"Akaashi… " Dijo suave y casi inaudible.

"Dios mío ¿qué hiciste ahora?"

"…"

"¿Cómo está Tsukishima?"

"…"

"¿Ya asiste a los entrenamientos?"

"…"

"¿Lo has visto comer bien?"

"Me acosté con el"

"Tsukishima es en verdad alguien sorprendente, teniendo que cargar contigo" el tono de su voz seguía siendo el mismo

"…"

"Dile que lo siento por el"

"…"

"Que estés a su cargo ahora"

"Lo siento"

"Sabía que pasaría, así que no tienes porque."

"¿Cómo que lo sabías?"

"Eres un ser misterioso, Bokuto-san, pero… " Suspiro antes de continuar "pero… yo puedo ver a través de todos tus enigmas."

"Akaashi…Lo siento"

"Hey, Bokuto-san"

"¿Hm?"

"Te amo"

"…" sabe que quiere decir algo, puede responder perfectamente , como lo ha hecho siempre , como todas las veces hasta ahora, pero es difícil articular las palabras , abrir la boca ahora se siente tan doloroso , como la sensación de después de correr 10km sin tomar un trago de agua, las palabras simplemente no salen.

"Adios, Bokuto-san"

*Click*

El tono de voz de voz de Akaashi era el mismo pero ese adiós no era igual que los otros, no era un 'hasta siempre' pero tampoco un 'nos veremos luego', era algo distante y una mezcla de raros sentimientos, entre maldiciones y deseos de prosperidad pero para Bokuto tenía un significado claro.

Su relación había terminado

Y él lo sabe perfectamente, porque, tanto como lo es el, Akaashi también es un ser misterioso que solo Bokuto puede resolver.

VII

 _"Bokuto-san de verdad es sorprendente"_ Dijo mientras observaba desde las barandas el partido de Fukurodani en las nacionales.

 _"¿Qué es eso Tsukki? ¿Admirando a tu sempai? "_ Dijo con voz burlona Kuroo, que estaba parado a su lado _"Eh! Que yo también soy genial"_

 _"Nunca lo había visto en un partido oficial"_ Señalo haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Kuroo, observaba con cuidado cada movimiento de Bokuto, tratando de encontrar puntos ciegos o habilidades que mejorar en su juego _"Si no lo conociera no pensaría que en verdad es un completo estúpido"_

" _Bokuto es genial en verdad pero Tsukki… "_ La voz de Kuroo se puso seria de repente, llamando su atención.

 _"¿Hm?"_

 _"En el próximo partido, mírame mas a mi"_ Guiño un ojo y se fue directo a vestidores, el próximo partido era el de Nekoma.

 _"Obvio te estaré observando, estupido… "_ Sonrió mientras se dirigía al lado opuesto _"si jugaremos contra ti."_

VIII

Últimamente los recuerdos recurrentes de Kei se enfocan en Bokuto.

¿Siempre estaba ahí?

Como una presencia efímera pero útil en un transcurso de la historia. El personaje secundario que a la larga haría su aparición resultando ser el héroe de la historia.

Pero bueno...la estrella principal en sus recuerdos sigue siendo Kuroo, con su estúpida sonrisa y sus coqueteo absurdos por los cuales el ha caído estúpidamente.

Hace unos momentos se movían de un lado al otro pensado en cómo enfrentar la situación con Bokuto, pero ahora se encuentra sentado en la mesa de su comedor mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

Ninguno de estos dos tipos le hacía bien a su salud mental.

IX

"Maldición, Bokuto, no dejes tu teléfono sonando en los casilleros" Grito un miembro del equipo "al menos ponlo en silencio, tu maldito tono me saca de mis cabales"

"¡Si pasaras más tiempo en la cancha que en los casilleros no tendríamos más problemas, imbécil!"

"¡Serás cabron!"

Kuroo esta llamando, lo ha hecho toda la tarde, Bokuto no lo evita, solo espera…espera ver a Tsukishima y pensar que el tendrá algo también que decir.

Mas espera no haberla cagado y que ahora no se presente a entrenar, que no pague por sus estupideces y-

"Tsukishima!"Grito el entrenador desde el fondo de la cancha, dejando a los demás callados, la voz de ese hombre era realmente imponente "¡llegas tarde!"

"Lo siento, señor"

"¡Nada de disculpas! Estamos a una semana de un torneo"

"Ah…"

"Quiero que salgas ahora y des 20 vueltas al campus"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Escuchaste bien, sal"

"Maldición…"

"¡Te oí!"

Bokuto vio a Kei salir por la puerta del gimnasio, no importaba si no volvía a hablarle nunca más, estaba aliviado de que haya vuelto…

"Todo el entrenamiento, Bokuto" lo miro ferozmente "Tu maldito teléfono a estado sonando todo el tiempo"

"¡Esta bien! ya lo pongo en silencio ¿feliz?"

"No, idiota, porque la práctica de hoy ya se termino" salió dando un portazo.

"Imbecil…"

La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

"Tsukki…"

"Bokuto-san…"

Toda la ansiedad que había olvidado mientras corría por todo el campus había vuelto multiplicado mil veces, debería irse ahora, era demasiada presión par-

"Me alegro que vinieras, Tsukki" Bokuto lo había aprisionado con su brazos y tenía su cabeza hundida en su cuello "Me alegro tanto"

Lo hizo, pensaba que toda la ansiedad almacenada en su interior iba a acumularse y en cualquier momento explotar , volverse loco , entonces tendrían que encerrarlo en un psiquiátrico , donde su familia vendría a verlo y tendría terapia con electrochoques por las mañanas , pero Bokuto lo hizo, se deshizo se toda esa carga…era demasiado.

"Bokuto… " Kei lo tomo de la cabeza con ambas manos y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente "Gracias"

Se siente ridículo y absurdo, pero tenía la simple necesidad de hacerlo.

"! Arahrhasgfd Tsuki¡ " se asombro

.

"No hagas esa cara, es asquerosa" se burlo y Bokuto solo pudo sonreír suavemente, tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Kei y plantando suaves besos en sus labios, espera que Kei no lo olvide, que recuerde siempre todas las veces que lo ha besado desde que se volvieron a encontrar y que no lo rechace.

Y no lo hace, Kei acepta cada uno de sus besos, los dulces y los siguientes más calientes y húmedos

Detrás de sus casilleros, acabaron cayendo en colchonetas de gimnasia, sus cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo, en los vestidores del gimnasio, en la mitad de la noche.

Mientras las luces de su celular no dejaban de parpadear dentro de su casillero

X

*Click*

"Joder, Bokuto, puedes contestar el maldito móvil?"

"Mira, anoche tenias razón pero ya estoy calmado y mas cuerdo, me tienes que ayudar a encontrarme con Tsukki, mañana no tengo entrenamiento así que me dirijo a tu departamento, ya estoy en camino."

*cilck*

XI

Es muy pronto para decir que ama esta sensación, pero Kei definitivamente la ama, como Bokuto toma sus muslos y da embestidas, ama esos terroríficos ojos amarillos que lo observan como si él fuera una presa indefensa, y que pronto devorara entre sus fauces.

Las embestidas contra su ser se habían intensificado, y el placer recorría por todo su cuerpo y no podía evitar soltar gemidos, ocasionalmente mordía sus labios o Bokuto lo besaría fuertemente para callarlos, a pesar de ya estar todo oscuro afuera no podían darse el gusto de ser ruidosos , alguien podría oírlos y entrar-

"¡Eres un maldito friki del vóley, Bokuto! " Grito desde la entrada del vestidor "¿Qué haces hasta estas horas aquí?"

Su cuerpo se congelo, esa voz aun lo hacía reaccionar, todos sus sentidos dejaron de funcionar, lo último que sintió era a Bokuto saliendo lentamente de él, dejando salir un pequeño gemido involuntario.

"¡Lo siento!, no sabía que estabas con alguien haya atrás, te esperare en tu departamento"

Mientras salía observo las cosas de Bokuto que siguen acomodadas ahí, en el casillero que lleva su nombre.

"Bokuto…"

Como las de Kei.

Me siento mal no actualuzar en ff pero es porque en wp es mas facil ;3;)9

Subire los siguientes capitulos en minutos.


	5. Fase 4: Reposo

Para Kuroo Tetsuro la vida antes de Kei había sido tranquila, estudiar, entrenar, amigos, familia, todo era un balance perfecto.

Sin embargo nunca se arrepintió de haberlo conocido.

Porque él en verdad quiere a este chico...

A.

Faltaba menos de un mes para su entrada a la universidad y su cabeza solo volaba alrededor de una persona, Tsukishima Kei.

El único chico al que alguna vez se le había declarado y probablemente el ultimo...

Y este lo había rechazado.

Debía haber preguntado, aunque no pudieran estar juntos como pareja, podrían seguir siendo amigos. Ya van tres semanas desde el día que lo rechazo y no lo ha llamado ni le ha mandado un mensaje, extraña sus conversaciones hasta la pasada medianoche y sus mensajes ocasionales durante el día, extraña preguntar como estuvo su día y si pudo encontrar al gracioso que le ponía tachuelas en sus tenis, responder sus dudas acerca de técnicas de bloqueo y como puede mejorar su recepción, hablar de lo que sus gustos, lo que odia...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tono del teléfono.

La experiencia le había enseñado no contestar a números desconocidos pero en estos momentos es en lo último en lo que se preocuparía.

 _"¿Alo?_ " Contesto fríamente.

 _"..."_

 _"¿Hola?"_ Volvió a saludar, esperando respuesta _"¿Alguien?"_

 _"..."_

 _"MIRA, SI ES UNA MALDITA BROMA CON LA MALDICION DE SADAKO CON LOS SIETE DIAS, Y AHORA VIENES A MATARME TE JURO QUE-"_

 _"Kuroo-san..."_ se cortó el silencio al otro lado de la línea

 _"Tsukki..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Lo siento, Tsukishima"_ se corrigió a sí mismo _"¿pasa algo?"_

 _"Yo..."_ silenció su voz un momento y después de unos segundos comenzó a hablar nuevamente _"Kuroo-san quiero discul-"_

 _"No lo hagas "_ interrumpió sus palabras antes de que continuara

 _"Pero..."_

 _"Lo dejaste claro la semana pasada, no tienes porque disculparte, no es tu culpa que tú no sientas lo mismo que yo, no...no hay problema"_

 _"¡No es así!"_

 _"¿Perdón?"_

 _"T-tal vez...yo no digo que me gustes, pero no es que te odie"_ Hablo un poco más abiertamente _"De hecho sí, creo que te odio un poco ... en realidad no lo llamaría odio..."_

 _"Así que Tsukki..."_ una sonrisa burlona se formo a lo largo de su rostro _"¿Dime que estas tratando de decir?"_

 _"Que...no me molestaría salir contigo alguna vez, ¿sabes?"_

 _"Finalmente te diste cuenta de que estás loco por mi ¿eh?"_

 _"Voy a colgar"_

 _"¡Espera!"_ Dijo apresuradamente _"¿cuáles son tus planes?"_

 _"¿Qué? ¿Debo planearlo yo?"_

 _"Ja ja ja nooo, no te preocupes tengo todo arreglado, te llevare a comer a la mejor cafetería de Tokio, el mejor pastel de fresa que puedas probar, te aseguro que te enamoraras de mí."_

 _"..."_

 _"Bien, olvidemos eso, es muy pronto"_

 _"Si..."_

 _"Entonces... ¿este domingo?"_

 _"El domingo"_

 _"Es una cita"_

 _"..."_

 _"Es un encuentro amigable_ " corrigió

 _"Está bien"_

 _"Bien" s_ ostuvo el teléfono contra su mejilla sin decir nada por un momento _"Adiós, Tsukki"_

 _"Adiós Kuroo-san y gracias"_

Antes de que Kuroo pudiera responder, Tsukishima ya había colgado.

En verdad quería a este chico...

B.

 _"Kuro...estas más feliz de lo normal"_ señalo mientras recorria la pequeña habitacion de paredes azules.

Tener a Kenma en su habitación era lo más común del mundo, él tenía aire acondicionado y su operador de wi-fi era más eficiente que el suyo, aunque no solamente era eso, Kenma era su amigo, su mejor amigo de hecho.

Como tal, no le sorprendia que notara su peculiar estado de humor. Se encontraba en el suelo de su habitacion, guardando algunos objetos suyos dentro de una caja marron, tarareando la ultima canción que habia escuchado un dia antes y moviendo su cabeza a los lados siguiendo el ritmo.

 _"Eso es porque..."_

 _"No te pregunte"_ Lo interrumpio avidamente.

 _"Pero igual te lo diré, Kenma, porque eres mi amigo más cercano y yo sé que te intereso"_

 _"No me interesa"_ había tomado posición en la cama de Kuroo, recostado de espaldas con la cabeza colgando del barandal, saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta una consola portatil y se disponio a encenderlo.

 _"Ya que insistes, te lo diré"_ Rapidamente se levanto del piso para estar delante del chico de raíces negras , posiciono una mano sobre su pecho y la otra delante para exclamar _"Tsukki...Tsukishima Kei, acepto ser mi queridísimo novio."_

 _"La próxima semana entraras en la universidad, ¿El esta bien con eso?"_ expreso sin despegar la mirada de su juego.

 _"De todas formas ahora mismo no podemos vernos mucho "_ Se quedo de pie en silencio por un momento.

 _"¿Kuro...?"_ Dejo un momento su juego para observar a su amigo de pelo azabache que tenia la mirada perdida.

 _"Además..."_ se dio vuelta para ver a Kenma _"¡Yo hare que funcione!"_

C.

Durante su primer año en la universidad, la vida de Kuroo era tranquila, le había costado equilibrarse al ritmo de las clases y los entrenamientos, que eran duros con él pero se las arreglaba, lo unico que debía hacer era permanecer como regular en el equipo para poder ser un estudiante en aquella universidad, requisito basico de cualquier beca deportiva. Hablaba con Kei todas las noches, mensajes ocasionales durante el día y visitas alternadas los fines de semana. Las cosas eran tranquilas sin duda pero...

 _"¡Hey, Kuroo!"_ canturreo a través del gimnasio, agitando una mano al aire para llamar su atención, su largo cabello moviéndose en el viento y su sonrisa brillante extendiendose por todo su rostro.

Esa chica era un problema emergente en su tranquila vida.

D.

 _"Eres un imbécil"_ llamar a Kenma siempre lo pone de buen humor.

 _"Lo soy "_ respondio.

 _"Shouyo está molesto contigo, su equipo entero lo está"_

 _"Lo sé, no me dejan acercarme"_

 _"¿Por qué lo harían?"_

 _"Tal vez si supieran como se dieron los hechos..."_

 _"Ellos no van a escucharte"_

 _" ... "_

 _"Ni Tsukishima tampoco"_

 _"Lo sé"_ llevo una mano a la cabeza y paso sus dedos a través de su cabello _"¿sabes algo de él?"_

 _"Shouyo no me dice nada porque sabe que te lo diré a ti"_

 _"Una vez que entre a la universidad perderé su rastro"_

 _"Tal vez sea lo mejor"_

 _"Pero yo..."_

 _"Escucha Kuro, deja a ir a Tsukishima"_

 _"Solo quiero volver a verlo, solo una vez más"_ apreto el telefono contra su oido, las ultimas semanas han sido un infierno, despertar y saber que has arruinado todo lo que con un gran esfuerzo haz construido y saber que heriste a la persona que mas amas. El sufre dia el dia pero sabe que quien salio mas lastimado no es el.

 _"¿Una vez más y es todo?"_

 _"No"_ porque no todo esta perdido.

E.

El casillero con el nombre de Tsukishima Kei estaba abierto y un bolso de gimnasia en el suelo, el reconoce las zapatillas de piso junto al bolso, la que Kei normalmente usa para llevar fuera del gimnasio,' son ligeras y faciles de poner' le habia mencionado una vez, ademas de la toalla de manos que Yamaguchi le habia regalado como presente por su capitania en tercer año de secundaria, tiene sus iniciales bordados en ella, la botella de agua con la etiqueta de una bolsita de té de piña saliendo, beberlo luego de la practica lo ayuda a relajarse.

Entonces dentro de su cabeza se hizo un clic. Inconcientemente o tal vez intencionalmente habia ignorado el pequeño gemido de hace un momento, el ligero sonido familiar a sus oidos ...

"Bokuto, sal de ahí" se acercó más a la parte de atrás de los vestidores,el pequeño corredor se hacia eterno "¡Bokuto!"

"Eeeeh, Kuroo" Salio de la nada antes de que pudiera llegar a la parte de atras de los casilleros con una mueca a manera de sonrisa y ambas manos al frente tratando de detenerlo "¡Hombre! ¿Qué pasa?"

"Bokuto, sal del camino" Opuso resistencia

"Oye, sabes que no voy a dejarte pasar" Su rostro ensombrecio de manera repentina, llamando a un desafio, uno al que no seria capaz de pasar por alto.

"Apartate antes de que te parta la cara" Por su parte el desafio habia sido aceptado

"Voy a tener que hacer lo mismo porque no voy a dejarte pasar"

Kuroo agarro de los hombros a Bokuto y lo estampo contra los casilleros, su madre le dijo una vez que tomar conclusiones apresuradas solo lo llevaban a cometer errores más rápido, pero la sangre hervía en su interior, en un segundo miles de ideas se habían formado en su cabeza, todas ellas con imágenes de Kei con alguien más. Su cabeza daba vueltas y alzo su puño contra Bokuto pero antes de que pudiera dar el golpe, aquel que consideraba un amigo ya se había desecho de su agarre. El peligris tenia la fuerza de su lado pudo tomarlo de la muñeca , la paso por su espalda para tirarlo contra el suelo.

"Kuroo, tienes que calmarte" Exclamo estando sobre el.

Pero no era tan facil, calmarse es algo que ahora no puede hacer, en su cabeza las ideas no paraban de fluir, sentía ira, rabia, odio, y miedo.

Miedo de perder lo que más ama.

Se deshizo de la llave que le aplico girando hábilmente, la agilidad era uno de sus puntos fuertes, cayendo Bokuto al suelo, Kuroo intento pararse para poder acceder a la parte trasera de los casilleros pero Bokuto lo tomo de uno de sus tobillos para que este cayera de nuevo al suelo.

Kuroo se dio la vuelta para ver a Bokuto, este tomo nuevamente de ambos brazos para colocarlo sobre el suelo.

"Bokuto-san" se acerco lentamente de la profundidad de la habitacion, su rostro plano y sin expresion alguna.

Los dos desviaron su miraba a la figura que se acercaba, sujetándose de los casilleros, como si en cualquier momento fuera a caerse.

Era la primera vez que lo veía en tanto tiempo, su cabello desordenado, más largo de lo que recordaba, sus dorados ojos despojados de sus característicos lentes...su cuello lleno de marcas rojas, sus largas piernas con moretones que van más a allá de los muslos, la camiseta que esta fuera de lugar dejando ver un poco el abdomen que indican que las marcas se extienden más allá de lo que sus ojos pueden ver.

"Kei..." su voz es suave y solo se oye como un susurro, pero aun audible.

El rubio por su parte solo se dispone a acomodar sus lentes y sus ojos se encuentran, son menos de 3 segundos, pero se sienten como una eternidad.

"Bokuto-san, quiero irme" Su rostro es el mismo, si siente alguna emocion en este momento es dificil saberlo.

"Ah...claro" Bokuto se liberó fácilmente del agarre de Kuroo, porque este no oponía ninguna resistencia, tomó las cosas de ambos y se acercó a Kei para tomarlo de la mano y poder caminar más fácilmente, saliendo de la habitación en silencio.

Kuroo observo desde su sitio la escena, vio los pedazos caer de su vida que se estaba derrumbado, incapaz de poder moverse para hacer algo.

Ahora que edito para publicar veo que cosas que antes no veia...

Osea...yo escribi esto?

Uuuuuuh~

Agradecimientos y saludos especiales al grupo Kurotsuki/Bokuaka de whatsapp.

En especial a Maru y Avi que me ayudaron a editar este capitulo.

Besos ~


	6. Shock

"Dialogo actual"

 _"Dialogo pasado"_

 _Pensamientos_

I

 _"Estabiliza tus pasos, posiciona tus pies, flexiona tus piernas y entonces..."_ en un rápido movimiento extendió las piernas realizando un alto salto en vertical.

Imito cada uno de los movimientos que acaba de presenciar, uno tras otro de mala gana, no es para eso para lo que había recorrido un camino tan largo desde Sendai, practicar el salto era una pérdida de tiempo cuando uno es alto y puede alcanzar la red fácilmente.

 _"Kuroo-san, la práctica de salto es inútil y no sé porque es necesario practicarla cuando ya soy lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar la red sin problemas"_

Y no iba a callarse, obviamente.

 _"Tsukki, Tsukki"_ dijo acercándose a é _l, "No solo es que puedas alcanzar la red, no importa lo alto que seas, saltar al mínimo esfuerzo te ayuda a concentrarte en otros puntos, además que al practicar los saltos te ayuda a formar resistencia a nivel de los músculos de las piernas, las contracciones de estos te ayudan a estabilizar mejor tus pasos, aumentar tu velocidad y elasticidad"._

 _"Hum..."_ lo miro extrañado y poco convencido.

 _"Además te serviría mucho para esas piernas debiluchas que tienes"_

Respondiendo a la provocación continúo, Kuroo es bueno en esto, siempre que tiene oportunidad lo atrae a él y el cómo su presa cae, cae una y otra vez en su trampa de provocación, casi inevitable, repitió los pasos una y otra vez.

 _Estabilizar, posicionar, flexionar y extender._

II

Se detiene por un momento para dar estabilidad a sus pasos, mira la posición de sus pies uno muy junto al otro y de repente se olvida de que hacía.

¿Cómo era caminar? Es como al percatarse de su propia respiración y luego uno se olvida de cómo lo hacía automáticamente.

Se estabiliza e inicia nuevamente su marcha, sabe que aprendió esto en clases, las dos fases de la marcha: fase de apoyo y la fase de progresión, es más difícil de aplicarlo que simplemente repasarlo.

Adelante y entonces sus pasos se hacen firmes, golpeando contra el suelo, acelerando cada vez más, Bokuto puede sentir que la fuerza de su mano apretando contra la suya, casi doloroso.

"...Tsukki"

No hay respuesta, el camino hasta su departamento es silencioso, solo el ruido de sus pasos, el rechinar de sus dientes y los gemidos agitados que se escapan de sus fauces.

"Tsukki no vayas demasiado rápido, vas a caerte"

Ha tropezado con sus propios pies tres de veces, mas inclusive, pero no lleva la cuenta, su cabeza se llena de una sola idea.

Llegar a casa.

Piensa ingenuamente que cuando este ahí pueda ser capaz de reprimir sus pensamientos, los recuerdos en su cabeza que hasta un momento habían estallado nuevamente, las imágenes iban rápido tanto que lo marean, ideas desordenadas y reconstrucción de escenarios.

Tan rápido, tan rápido...

III

 _"Cierre"_

 _"¿Perdón?"_

 _"Ya sabes de lo que hablo"_ continuo Yamaguchi, caminando a su lado como siempre lo hace luego de clases.

 _"No, no lo sé"_ continua caminando sin mirar a su amigo.

 _"Si continuas dejando que el pasado te arrastre vas a perder la cabeza"_

No responde

 _"Debes cerrar este capítulo en tu vida"_

Es tan fácil decirlo, muchas veces lo ha intentado sin éxito. ¿Qué es lo que debe hacer para los recuerdos paren? El tiempo lo cura todo pero ¿cuándo terminara esto?

 _"Cállate, Yamaguchi"_

 _"Lo siento, Tsukki"_

IV

"¿Tsukki...sigues ahí?" llamó Bokuto desde fuera del departamento, llegaron hace un tiempo y en cuanto lo hicieron Kei entro rápidamente cerrando de un portazo dejándolo fuera, desde entonces no ha recibido respuesta alguna, ni siquiera un sonido de movimiento por lo que piensa que el sigue en la puerta "Tsukki" vuelve a llamarlo, pero es en vano, no hay respuesta.

Esta apunto de punto de hacerlo de nuevo en cuando escucha el sonido de pasos que viene del corredor. Este oscuro, pero ve claramente una silueta inconfundible acercarse.

"Kuroo"

Sus pasos son lentos, arrastrando sus pies pausadamente, uno delante de otro, los hombros bajos así como su mirada.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" pregunta acercándose mas y mas.

"No te diré algo como eso" respondió, mirándolo a los ojos esta vez, sintiendo la frialdad que venía de este.

Entonces en menos de un segundo se escucho un estruendo que recorrió por todo el pasillo.

V

 _"¿Tengo... tengo algo en la cara?"_ Dijo mientras tocaba su rostro con ambas manos.

 _"No, no es nada"_

Kuroo está recostado en su cama, mientras Kei lo observa desde su escritorio. Los sábados por la noche son así, tranquilos, no tiene que preocuparse por las clases de Kuroo porque mañana no tiene ninguna y no tiene que ir a buscar su boleto de vuelta a Miyagi porque no vuelve hasta mañana en la noche. Es como el punto perfecto de sus fines de semana.

 _"¿Entonces por qué no dejas de mirarme?"_ Comento, _"Oh~ Ya entiendo, estas tan enamorado de mi aspecto ¿No es así, Tsukki? Por eso no dejas de observarme, te traigo loco"_

 _"Tsk, para nada "_ se levanto del escritorio para acercarse a la cama _"Solo pienso que como es posible que camine por las calles con alguien como tú con ese peinado y esos ojos"_

 _"Amas mi peinado"_

 _"No es verdad"_

 _"Y amas mis ojos"_

 _"Deja de mentirte"_

La distancia se acorto entre ellos, primero sus labios luego sus cuerpos .

VI

"Je" una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, burlándose de el mismo, se había quedado dormido en el suelo de la entrada, abrazado a sus rodilla para poder dejar caer sobre ella su cabeza, el placer de olvidar lo que acabas de soñar a pesar de haber pasado hace solo unos cuantos minutos es gratificante, espera poder continuar durmiendo una vez que llegue a su cama , descansar es lo que necesita.

Un estruendo se escucha desde afuera, es el segundo más fuerte que escucha desde aquel que acababa de despertarlo, reconoce las voces, aunque desearía mucho no hacerlo.

Los golpes siguen y están comenzando a fastidiarlo, porque no simplemente se van y lo dejan vivir en su miseria, piensa aun desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Eso sería fácil, el puede aparentar perfectamente que se encuentra bien, puede hacerlo, decirles que de una vez por todas que lo dejen en paz y que se larguen, usar su altanera voz y su mirada cortante, el puede hacerlo...

Toma aire y se alza en pie. _Es fácil_ se repite, toma la manija y se dispone a girarla, tiene todo planeado, _es fácil_ repite una vez más, decirles que se marchen y que no vuelva a verlo nunca más, _fácil_.

Y en la milésima de segundo en la que abre la puerta y los ve en el suelo cada uno empuñando la camiseta del otro, los rasguños y los golpes en sus mejillas , alrededor de sus ojos y pequeños cortes en sus labios , todo lo que iba a decir se había perdido.

Ahí está nuevamente el, mirando a la persona que no la deja dormir por las noches, con quien acaba de soñar, con quien sueña todas las noches, la persona que hace que se sienta como el ser más patético de todo el mundo.

"¡Kei!" Grita desde el suelo "Kei debo hablar contigo, por favor".

Está a punto de cerrar la puerta pero en su cabeza recuerda las palabras de Yamaguchi, necesita terminar todo, en sus pensamientos maldice a Yamaguchi por tener la razón.

"¡Kei! Por favor" se libera del agarre del otro para ponerse de pie frente a el.

El solo lo mira una vez más, Bokuto le había dado una buena paliza, y Kuroo por su parte también había asestado unos buenos golpes a la anatomía del otro.

Ese desaliñado cabello y aquellos ojos de pescado muerto.

"Déjame explicártelo todo" dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sus ojos tan rojos como los de el "Por favor"

Espera no equivocarse de nuevo.

...

...

...

"Pasa"

Esta planeado que esto tendra 3 capitulos mas y sera el final.

Tengo varios borradores y solo puedo pensar en mi AU de HP!

Espero que mis otros proyectos salgan y los lean.

Gracias por seguir esta historia, los quiero ?￢ﾙﾡ

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta Avi-Nikel135

El titulo de este capitulo es diferente porque ya se acabaron las fases, no pensaba que esto se iba a alargar hasta esto...

Quien me diga que es lo que significaban las fases se gana...un...no lo se.

Comentario de edición: No esperaba que este fic tomara este rumbo ...pero bueno ...sera lo que tenga que ser.

Abur!


	7. Flutter

_Notas iniciales :_

 _Han pasado 84 años..._

 _Juro que cuando dije que iba a actualizar esa semana que respondo comentarios es porque normalmente cuando termino los diálogos todo fluye...pero no fue así, odie este capitulo con todo mi corazón, es aquí cuando dejan de leerme (Aunque espero que no lo hagan...)_

 _Las fases: Son las fases del potencial de acción cardiaco que involucra la entrada de iones como el Ca, Na y así trasmitir una señal nerviosa a través de las fibras del miocardio. (La transmisión nerviosa es fundamental en el corazón) No pensaba que iban a ser mas capítulos que las fases...no lo pensé bien..._

 _Shock: Es un trastorno hemodinámico que se caracteriza por hipoperfusión tisular (ósea que la sangre no llega a los tejidos, ya sea porque no hay la suficiente sangre, la bomba cardiaca no funciona, un proceso de V dilatación o V constricción, etc...)._

 _Este capitulo esta dedicado a Nadai y Andrea, aun espero su regreso y las ganancias del carrito sandwichero ;-;)9_

 _Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta: Avi-Nikel135_

 _Pssst, pssst, dejenme solicitud de drabbles en mi fic de drabbles de wp(?_

 _Se me es dificil responder los comentarios de ff pero los leo todos y cada uno de ellos._

 _Ella es hermosa, mejillas sonrosadas con cabello largo y dorado que ondean con el viento._

 _Ella es gentil, una suave sonrisa mientras te toma de la mano para levantarte del suelo._

 _Ella es dulce, ojos cafés brillantes que te hacen pensar que la vida no es tan mal después de todo._

A.

El gimnasio estaba inundado por el sonido de los balones rebotando y el rechinar de las plantillas de goma contra el suelo de madera, el club de voleibol de su secundaria ocupaba el cuarto gimnasio por las tardes y el segundo gimnasio por las noches, lo cual era bastante molesto al tener que llevar los materiales y elementos de un gimnasio al otro, para que el club de básquetbol pueda entrenar porque como el director les había informado, es la única cancha donde pueden practicar con el arco reglamentario.

Solicitar por el segundo gimnasio para su uso todo el día tampoco era una opción porque durante las tardes era ocupado por el club de gimnasia ya que su almacén era lo suficientemente grande para guardas las colchonetas y postes que usan.

Una verdadera molestia pero ahí estaban ahora, llevando las redes y balones al segundo gimnasio, aun siendo las seis de la tarde el sol no había cedido y calor era implacable con ellos.

Que el club de voleibol tuviera pocos miembros solo lo hacía peor, una vez con todas las cosas en el segundo gimnasio, Kenma, en su uniforme verde, color de la secundaria, vio una cabeza asomarse y luego desaparecer detrás de la puerta, esto ya había pasado antes, tantas veces que ya es obvio a quien busca con la mirada esa persona, y ese alguien es nada menos que su amigo de tantos años, Kuroo.

 _"Kuro"_ dijo parándose a lado suyo y elevando la mirada para verlo al rostro, ya que, aunque tenían casi la misma edad él otro le ganaba por muchos centímetros " _parece que alguien te busca"_

 _"¡Ah!"_ Se giro para ver de quien se trataba _"gracias, Kenma"_

El pequeño pelinegro solo vio como el mayor se dirigía a la puerta del gimnasio para encontrar a la muchacha misteriosa, como siempre ocurre, se saludan, intercambian unas cuantas palabras, hay risas de por medio lo que implica alguna broma, quizás y luego ella se inclina levemente anunciado su despedida, luego Kuroo vuelve a la cancha a continuar con lo que estuviera haciendo antes de que lo llamaran.

 _"Viene muy seguido últimamente"_ pronuncio mientras ambos llevaban los balones hasta los cestos _"¿es tu novia?"_

 _"No lo es"_ respondió un poco avergonzado _"Es muy bonita pero no es mi tipo"_

 _"A mí me parece totalmente tu tipo"_

 _"y según tú, ¿Cual es mi tipo?"_

 _"Cabello largo"_

 _"Eso no define un tipo de persona, Kenma"_ se rio de las palabras de su amigo " _hay muchas chicas que tienen el cabello así de largo"_

 _"Ah…"_ dijo, ciertamente hay muchas cosas que Kenma no entiende acerca de mujeres _"entonces ¿qué es lo que quería?"_

 _"Cierto"_ recordó " _Somos delegados de clase y quería que firmara unos papeles, como es nuestro último año y entre los otros de tercero estamos planeando presentar un reconocimiento de parte de todos a los docentes"_

 _"Parece complicado"_ puso una cara de disgusto el nada mas pensar el trabajo que requería organizar todo eso, además de inútil porque solo se graduarían de secundaria para ir a la preparatoria, no hay que hacer demasiada fanfarria para eso, es lo que él piensa.

 _"Ella lo organiza"_

 _"Interesante"_

 _"Sabes que también es interesante_ " levanto su dedo índice al aire.

 _"No quiero saber"_ expreso algo disgustado Kenma, cansado del todo el trabajo que ya habían hecho.

 _"Ella también planea ingresar a Nekoma"_ lo dijo de todas maneras, con una sonrisa como si se tratara de la noticia más interesante del mundo " _Es un mundo pequeño ¿no es así?"_

 _"¿Le dijiste primero que tu irías a Nekoma?"_

 _"Si, ella preguntó"_

 _"Interesante"_

Hay cosas que Kenma no entiende de las mujeres, pero está seguro que las entiende mejor que Kuroo.

B.

 ***Tip-tap,Tip-tap*** Se escucho el ruido de zapatillas de salón contra el suelo del gimnasio , haciendo eco en todo el lugar.

" _Kuro, Kuro"_

 _"¿Qué pasa, Kenma?"_ Se dio la vuelta para ver al pequeño rubio de raíces negras que estaba jalándolo de un borde de su camiseta roja de Nekoma.

" _Ella esta aquí"_ susurró y con los ojos señaló a la persona que se acercaba a ellos, haciendo ese molesto traqueteo _"La chica de los ojos extraños"_

 _"Kenma, estas siendo paranoico, sus ojos no tienen nada de malo"_ Respondió dejando de lado las observaciones del menor, dio una mirada fugaz a los ojos de la chica, marco los detalles en su cabeza, el color café entre rayos color miel, hermosos.

 _"Kuroo-Kun, Kozume-kun"_ saludo alegremente con una pequeña reverencia que fue correspondida con el mismo acto por la parte de los dos. _"El subdirector me encargo estas formas para ustedes, parece que ya están revisados por el consejo, solo deben ser firmados por sus padres"_

 _"Gracias por traerlos"_ recibió los papeles de sus manos.

 _"No es nada ¿Otro viaje para entrenamientos de practica?"_ curiosa ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado _"¿Donde irán esta vez?"_

 _"Recorreremos varios colegios de las provincias próximas y tendremos como ultimo paradero Miyagi"_

 _"No habían ido antes tan lejos"_

 _"Varios equipos solicitaron jugar contra nosotros y el ultimo resulta ser nuestra antigua escuela rival"_

 _"Me gustaría ir con ustedes"_ expresó con un dejo de tristeza.

 _"Una pena que Nekomata-sensei no acepte a chicas como managers"_ dijó al observar la expresión de la muchacha. _"Cree que pueda distraer al equipo, a Taketora en especifico"_

 _" ¿Y a ti? ¿Te distraigo? "_

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los suyos, resplandecientes y grandes ojos cafés, expectantes de su respuesta.

 _"El sonido que hacen tus zapatillas no son de mi agrado precisamente"_

C.

El departamento no es grande, pero tiene el espacio suficiente para que viva una sola persona, tal vez dos si es que recortan un poco el espacio, tiene una cocina pequeña adjunto a la sala de estar y una habitación pasando el corredor y a lado de este un pequeño baño.

Localizado en el 5to piso, muy conveniente cuando el ascensor se estropeará, y por lo que había escuchado de sus vecinos, eso pasa a menudo, sin embargo, a pesar de todos los defectos que podía encontrar en su pequeño departamento, él era feliz.

Este día terminaba de trasladar sus cosas de la casa de sus padres y había traído a Kenma consigo para mostrarle el ambiente y que lo ayudara en desempacar, si es que podía convencerlo, ya que el cabeza de pudin no es muy fanático de las tareas manuales.

 _"Está ...bien"_ dijo al momento de pasar por la puerta.

 _"Lo pinté y traje muebles desde mi casa"_ se expresaba muy emocionado mostrando los interiores del lugar.

 _"Me alegro por ti, Kuro"_ sonrió levemente al ver a su amigo contento.

 _"No puedo esperar a traer a Tsukki"_

 _"Kuro, estas poniendo cara de viejo pervertido"_ apunto con un gesto de disgusto en su rostro.

 _"La juventud de ahora no soporta el amor"_ exclamó.

 _"Solo eres un año mayor que yo"_ dejó la pequeña caja que traía consigo donde las demás cajas estaban apiladas en un rincón, mientras Kuroo comenzaba a sacar algunas cosas y las colocaba en su cocina, luego salió un momento por unas cajas que estaban aun apiladas afuera, cuando se disponía a entrar escuchó una pequeña voz .

 _"Kuroo –kun"_ dijo la pequeña detrás suyo _"¿podrías ayudarme un momento a mover un mueble?"_

 _"Ah, claro, en un minuto voy..."_ Dicho esto dejo la caja en el suelo de su entrada y se dirigió hacia la salida.

 _"Kuro… "_

 _"¿Ah?"_ se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su amigo _"Si, ella vive a dos apartamentos de aquí, en el mismo piso, no me tomara mucho tiempo"_

 _"No crees que sea mucha coincidencia que este aquí"_

 _"Claro que no"_ explicó " _Digo, la mayoría de los estudiantes de mi universidad se alojan aquí, es porque queda cerca del campus y además es económico."_

 _"Kuro…"_

 _"Te dejo unos minutos"_ hizo un ademan de despedida con la mano al aire _"tengo una consola en la caja de ahí, sácala mientras salgo un momento"_

 _"Kuro…"_

 _"¿Kenma?"_

 _"No hagas nada estúpido"_

 _"Es solo un mueble, Kenma"_

Al salir Kuroo cierra la puerta detrás de él y Kenma se queda en el medio de la sala pensando si el pelinegro es tan tonto como para no haber empacado el adaptador de la consola y para no darse cuenta de las intenciones ajenas.

D.

" _Así es_ " dijo al teléfono que sostenía solamente con la presión del hombro y su mejilla, le gusta escuchar la voz de Kei antes de ir a dormir y las llamadas nocturnas son algo que ambos se les permite, dada a su apretada agenda.

Ocupaba sus manos sacando las cartas de buzón, revisándolas una a una, entre ellas una factura de la luz, otra del agua, había un par de sus padres, que no sabía que podían enviarle un correo electrónico y un paquete que seguramente es de su madre, al parecer la mujer se empeñaba en mandarle cosas para su nuevo apartamento a pesar de no tener suficiente espacio.

 _"¿Vendrás a visitarme?"_ cerró con una mano el buzón para dirigirse al ascensor, diviso a alguien dentro por lo que agacho la cabeza levemente como saludo " _hay muchas cosas que quiero mostrarte"_

 _"Si, por el momento no puedo los sábados, paso clases todo el día, pero me parece perfecto, por la noche puedes quedarte y pasar el domingo juntos"_ recibió lo que parecía ser una respuesta positiva del otro lado porque su sonrisa se hizo más grande, si eso podía ser posible _"esperare para que llegue pronto el fin de semana, te quiero, Tsukki, adiós"_

 _"¡Kuroo-kun!"_ Chilló una voz detrás suyo haciendo que se exalte un poco por el sonido repentino.

 _"Ah, lo siento no te vi"_ balbuceo viendo a la joven detrás suyo con unas bolsas del mercado _"vi a alguien pero no sabia que eras tú"_

 _"¿Una novia?"_ Pregunto, girando la cabeza con una expresión de inocencia en su rostro y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

 _"Mi novio de hecho"_ expreso orgulloso levantando su mirada y la volvió a bajar al oír un ruido , una de las bolsas de papel que traía aquella joven había caído al suelo, vaviando su contenido por todas partes " _No tires tus cosas"_ recogió las cosas de la chica y las puso de vuelta a sus manos.

 _"Gracias"_

 _"Nos vemos"_ le dio la espalada para salir del ascensor en cuanto se abrió.

E.

Durante esta época del año en Tokio, las noches son muy calurosas, incluso al usar solo pantalones cortos y una camisa ligera no es suficiente para mantenerse fresco.

Es algo que Kuroo ya tenía entendido, conocimiento que tiene desde que tiene memoria si puede decirse, pero hay algo nuevo que ha aprendido este verano, en su primer verano viviendo solo, es que el aire acondicionado de su departamento no es igual de bueno que el de la casa de sus padres.

Salió para refrescarse y de un momento para otro fue arrastrado a una fiesta que uno de sus compañeros organizaba, un piso arriba que el suyo, la cantidad de personas que cabían en un apartamento tan pequeño sobrepasaba el entendimiento de física de Kuroo. El calor era infernal y solo empeoraba con el alcohol.

 _"Me quedare un par de horas y me iré"_ hablo al teléfono, vio su vaso y agito suavemente para ver como se formaba un pequeño remolino en el vaso _"exacto, yo también te quiero, adiós"_

 _"¡Hey!"_ se escucho un grito entre la música haciendo que los que estaban cerca voltearan.

Su cabello largo y hermoso estaba recogido en un moño a uno lado, cayendo mechones a ambos lados, la falda era corta sin embrago no lo suficiente para dejar perder su decencia y su blusa revelaba un amplio escote, Kuroo solo se limitó responderle con un ademan rápido con la mano. Y se dio vuelta para ir con sus amigos del equipo de voleibol y se detuvo al tercer paso al sentir un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura, se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica, sus brillantes y grandes ojos mirándolo atentamente.

 _"Kuroo-kun"_ dijo alegremente, ahora pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y trayendo la cabeza del pelinegro cerca de ella.

 _"¿Qué haces?"_ expreso tratando de soltarse de su agarre lo mas delicadamente posible, no quería lastimarla, después de todo para el no es nada más que un inocente abrazo.

 _"¿Porque no le dices de lo nuestro?"_ susurró a su oído, aunque la música estaba a todo volumen, puede oírla perfectamente.

 _"¿De qué hablas?"_

 _"Tu novio, tienes un novio, pero también tienes algo conmigo"_

 _"¡¿Qué?!"_ se separó lo más rápido que pudo de ella, retrocedió unos pasos para verla delante suyo, obviamente había bebido mucho, tanto que está confundida.

 _"Después de tantos años"_

 _"¿De qué estás hablando?"_

 _"Por favor"_ se acerco y lo volvió a tomar de la cintura, estaba llorando, puede decirlo por la humedad que siente en su pecho, no quiere saber qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de la chica en estos momentos, pero no es culpa, seguramente es aquello que le habían puesto a las bebidas, aquellas mezclas de licores que había visto hacia un momento en la cocina, no es su culpa…

Suspiro y la tomo de una mano _"Estas muy ebria, déjame llevarte a casa"_

La chica solo se limito a asentir aun con el rostro contra su pecho, la tomo más firmemente de la mano y la dirigió hasta su departamento, la llave debajo del tapete de la entrada, la regañaría luego por ser tan descuidada, la acomodo aun con la ropa puesta en la cama y se despidió con su simple adiós.

Es extraño lo que el alcohol hace con las personas, fue lo que pensó Kuroo, dándosela la vuelta para ir hacia su propio departamento.

F.

 _"El año está a punto de acabar y entrare en vacaciones, pensaba que quizás…"_ espero respuesta desde la otra línea _"no, no, iré yo"_

Mientras tomaba el teléfono celular con una mano con la otra presionaba los botones de una máquina expendedora, seleccionando una lata de gaseosa.

 _"Si, todo tranquilo por ahora, pero en cuanto entre a parciales, exámenes finales y entrega de proyectos finales será todo un desastre"_ presiono el teléfono entre su rostro y su hombro para poder abrir la lata. _"Además de tener que practicar con el equipo de vóley, sin embargo, es lo menos estresante de todo"_

Tomo un sorbo y se dirigió al elevador, estaba vacío.

 _"¡Un momento!"_ una voz dijo a la distancia y con una mano hizo que la puerta del ascensor parara, dejando caer su teléfono al suelo, no era la primera vez que se le caía, así que una vez mas no haría daño, supuso, tomo el teléfono del suelo, mientras la otra persona entraba dándole un suave gracias y parándose detrás de él.

 _"No es nada, solo que detuve el ascensor para alguien entrara y se me cayó el móvil"_ respondió, obviamente Kei estaba preocupado o por lo menos intrigado por el ruido que escucho al caerse el teléfono " _Eeeh, aun quiero seguir hablando contigo Tsukki, uhmmm…está bien, hablamos luego, te quiero"_

 _"Deberías tener más cuidado, Kuroo-kun"_ dijo detrás de él y no era otra más que ella.

 _"¿Con que?"_

 _"Con eso"_ señalo.

 _"¿Mi gaseosa?"_

 _"Tu novio"_

 _"¿Qué tiene de malo?"_

 _"A algunas personas no les agrada ese estilo de vida"_ ya habían llegado a su piso, saliendo ambos del ascensor, uno a lado del otro se dirigieron por el pasillo.

 _"¿A ti te importa?"_ pregunto mirándola de costado.

 _"No, no es lo quería decir"_ sacudió sus manos delante suyo para negar.

 _"Porque si es así la verdad es que a mí no importa tu opinión"_

 _"Tu entrenador"_ dijo antes de que el otro pudiera continuar.

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Si tu entrenador se entera te echará del equipo"_

 _"¿Como sabes eso?"_

 _"Ya lo ha hecho antes"_

 _"Pues él no tiene por que enterarse"_

 _"Voy a decírselo"_ Kuroo detuvo sus pasos al escuchar eso.

 _"Basta de intriga y dime de una vez ¿qué es lo que quieres?"_

 _"Sal conmigo"_ su sonrisa era tan grande como siempre, y sus ojos brillaban tanto como lo hacían antes.

 _"¿Por qué haría eso?"_ Se rio.

 _"Es claro, solo sal conmigo, tu ganas una natural y hermosa novia que servirá como cortina para ti y…"_

 _"¿Y tú que ganaras?"_

 _"A ti, obviamente"_

 _"Por favor, si cayera en esa clases de artimañas mi nombre no sería Kuroo Tetsuro"_ se burló abiertamente antes de volver a continuar con su camino " _Ahora si me lo permites debo ir a una candente llamada por Skype con mi adorable novio, muchas gracias, hasta luego"_

No mira hacia atrás, pero puede decir que está siendo observado y no puede evitar sentir un retortijón en el estómago.

En la noche Kei no puede conectarse por Skype con él ya que debe levantarse temprano al día siguiente, pero es lo menos que le preocupa por ahora.

G.

Siempre al final del entrenamiento, todos se reunían con el capitán del equipo, no le agradaba su actitud, sin embargo era bueno dándose cuenta en los errores de los demás, su mayor defecto, según el otro, era que sus servicios siempre tenían una ligera tendencia a ir siempre hacia la izquierda, lo cual no era mentira, se iban a la izquierda porque utilizaba la mano derecha pero sabe bien cómo controlar el ángulo para hacerlo más recto y cambiar la dirección pero aun así, el capitán se empeña en hacérselo notar cada vez que lo hace.

Luego su entrenador les da las ultimas indicaciones, normalmente él no se queja de su trabajo, siempre ha dicho que Kuroo es parte indispensable del equipo y entre practicas lo separa del entrenamiento de saques para que el pueda practicar sus técnicas de bloqueo.

 _"Kuroo, ven aquí un momento"_ lo llamo una voz gruesa, cuando el ya estaba a punto de irse a los vestidores con los otros.

 _"Si"_ respondió dando media vuelta.

 _"Últimamente he estado escuchando rumores que no me agradaron para nada"_ paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del pelinegro.

 _"¿Con respecto a qué?"_

 _"Lo importante es que sepas que no quiero que eso se repita"_ resuena su áspera voz en sus oídos, desde el momento que ingreso a la universidad nunca había tenido una llamada de atención, su cabeza solo gira en un solo pensamiento y obviamente tenía que ser ella _"y tu novia ya me aclaro que solo eran rumores"_

 _"¿Novia?"_ se sorprendió.

 _"Vamos, no seas modesto"_ le dio una palmaditas en la espalda _"Mira, hasta vino por ti"_

Lo empujo hacia donde estaba ella, esperando en la puerta del gimnasio, ojos grandes, bella sonrisa, hermosa como siempre.

 _"¿Qué hiciste?"_ susurro estando ya cerca de ella.

 _"Te acabo de salvar el pellejo"_ sonrió más aún, si es que podía, se inclino un poco y saludo al entrenador que los miraba desde lejos y que los saludaba de vuelta. " _Ahora si no te importa, voy a tomarte de la mano y más vale que sonrías"_

H.

Su teléfono ha estado sonando ya por octava vez hasta ahora, vibrando sobre la mesita que tiene en el centro de su habitación, aun con el sonido desactivado puede escuchar la maldita melodía una y otra vez, apagarlo no es una alternativa porque espera una llamada de Kei y no quiere perderla. Bloquear el numero obviamente tampoco ha servido, cambiar su numero parece la única opción que queda.

Las vibraciones se han detenido pero es solo temporal, sabe lo que procede, como un libreto mal escrito ya por tres meses hasta hoy, alguien toca la puerta, primero da tres golpes suaves pero audibles, luego tres golpes fuertes y estrepitosos, por ultimo un centenar de golpes sin parar hasta que por fin se digna a abrir la puerta y ver a los ojos, a esos dulces ojos cafés y miel.

Nunca había odiado un color tanto como hasta ahora.

 _"¡¿Se puede saber porque no me llamas?!"_ Lo que prosigue a sus demandas, es lanzar algo contra el suelo, normalmente es el teléfono que trae en manos, uno nuevo que deja de funcionar en cuanto choca contra el suelo, como resultado el próximo numero de donde lo llame será diferente. Y así es como ocurre.

 _"¿Por qué debería tomar mi maldito tiempo para llamarte?"_ Pasa una mano sobre su desordenado cabello en clara frustración .

 _"Soy tu novia"_

 _"No, no lo eres"_ Señaló, como ya lo había hecho innumerables veces _"Ahora por favor retírate, porque mi NOVIO vendrá y espero que no te encuentre aquí"_

Ella se iría y no lo llamaría hasta el día siguiente, el numero seria otro, la rutina la misma.

 _"Me quedare aquí"_ declaró parándose en bajo el marco de la puerta impidiendo que esta se cierre, un interesante cambio en el guion.

Un cambio que justamente hoy no quiere presenciar, esta cansado , aburrido, molesto y en verdad espera a Kei, esperaba que pudieran pasar esta tarde de domingo juntos.

 _"Que te vayas, joder"_ la rudeza de su voz hizo que la chica retrocediera dos pasos , los suficientes para poder dejar que la puerta cierre, no dio un portazo, no era necesario, a pesar de todo el estrés , el no puede decir que la odia.

Hay algo en su interior que no comprende, un sentimiento que no logra entender.

…

Vuelven a tocar la puerta después de un rato. No se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo ni por cuanto había estado inundado en sus pensamientos, casi de manera automática y mecánica abrió la puerta lentamente para ver a Kei parado frente suyo, su rubio cabello y sus ojos dorados.

" _Kuroo-san"_ Dijo quedándose aun afuera _"Estas sudando"_

 _"Me alegra que estés aquí, Tsukki"_ Estiró sus brazos para poder pegarlo junto a su cuerpo y fundirse en un abrazo. Kei intenta corresponder de igual manera pero solo puede agarrar fuertemente la playera blanca de Kuroo.

 _"Me alegra estar aquí"_ El contacto físico no es algo a lo que esta aun acostumbrado. " _Kuroo-san, apestas"_

I.

Después de ocho timbres, aquí venia de nuevo, los golpes en la puerta y el berrinche de la ocasión, ni siquiera puede oír de lo que estaba hablando. Los meses que han pasado han sido un completo infierno, se ha planteado cada uno de los escenarios en su cabeza, las rutas de escape son limitadas y siempre hay un 'pero' al final del camino.

No quiere seguir así, tiene bolsas en los parpados, ojos rojos, piel grasosa y se le esta cayendo el cabello.

 _"…debes terminar con el chico de gafas…"_ dijó en medio de todo su parloteo, Kuroo no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, siempre había cuidado de que Kei no tuviera el desagrado de encontrarse ella, y ahora no solo se estaba metiendo con el sino que Kei estaba siendo arrastrado a sus juegos.

Entonces su cabeza hizo click y todo se nublo de repente.

¿Cúal era ese sentimiento no podía comprender? Simple caballerosidad y algo de paternalismo, la chica a sus ojos era alguien a quien proteger, como lo han sido todos sus compañeros, sus amigos y su familia pero ahora se ha perdido, se ha quebrado.

 _"¡Calla tu puta boca de una vez! "_ Gritó haciendo que la otra pare en medio de su riña " _Ya tengo suficiente de ti, siempre estas detrás mío cuando salgo de mi departamento y te tengo pegada como garrapata en la universidad, tengo que caminar de la mano contigo incluso haces que te bese y ahora me pides que termine con la persona que amo por ti, una loca por la que no siento mas que pena y rencor ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Me tiene harto"_

 _"¿Y qué harás al respecto?"_ Dio unos paso entrando mas al departamento, su batalla aun no había acabado y no estaba lista para perder ahora _"¿no te importa ser expulsado?"_

 _"No sabes si me echara, puedo demandarlo si lo hace, es un país libre"_

 _"¿Quieres tomar el riesgo y averiguarlo?"_

 _"Quiero que me dejes en paz_ " respondió agotado _"ya no te soporto"_

 _"Te dejare"_

 _"¿En serio?"_

 _"Solo una cosa"_

 _"No digas una estupidez por fav-"_

 _"Acuéstate conmigo"_ se habían adentrado mas al departamento, lo suficiente como para que Kuroo casi tropiece con la grada que hay antes de entrar a la sala.

 _"¿¡Qué!?"_

 _"Solo una vez"_ se levanto de puntillas para pasar sus manos por detrás de su cuello y poder susurrar a su oído. "Y me iré, para siempre, no volveré a molestarte y puedes ser feliz con tu chico con gafas "

' _Pero_ '

No hay peros en su cabeza, solo seria una vez y ella se iría, su vida universitaria seguiría su rumbo, su carrera deportiva no tendría inconveniente y su vida amorosa seguiría intacta.

Suena como un plan perfecto a sus ojos.

 _"¿Lo prometes?"_

 _"Lo prometo"_ se aferro cada vez mas a su cuerpo " _Me iré y podrás seguir con tu vida normal como antes, si alguna vez alguien pregunta no diré nada"_

Kuroo la tomo por la cintura y sello el trato con un beso.

El ' _No hagas nada estupido, Kuro_ ' resuena en su cabeza como mil veces a alta velocidad, como los latidos de su corazon, a punto de hacer un paro cardiaco.

 ***I***

"Fue ese día en el que entraste y todo eso paso" su mirada se enfocaba en el piso de madera, incapaz de levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos, pero lo hace y se encuentra con esos orbes dorados, en trance y entiende todo el daño que ha hecho "Lo siento" dice cerrando los ojos con fuerza "Lo siento tanto" repite y solo hace eco en la habitación.

Kei es incapaz de formular palabra alguna, en su cabeza aun sigue procesando toda la información, sabe que quiere decir algo, mandarlo al diablo es su primera opción y también su segunda y tercera pero hay una parte de él, muy en el fondo que le dice que no. Tal vez estaba enloqueciendo como lo había pensado antes.

"¿Por-Por qué no me lo contaste?" su voz se quiebra al pronunciar cada palabra y lo odia, odia verse vulnerable, odia la manera en que entrecruza sus dedos involuntariamente, mostrando su inseguridad, se percata de lo que hace y lo deja, lleva sus manos hacia los lados y levanta la cabeza "si todo es verdad, si me hubieras contado, yo te habría entendido"

"Pensaba hacerlo, pero sé que me habrías dejado sabiendo que nuestra relación solo interfería con mi carrera"

 _Es cierto_ pensó Kei.

"Eso no es cierto, no me conoces tan bien" mintió volviendo su mirada al suelo.

Quedaron en silencio por un momento, mientras ninguno de los dos levanta la mirada, estaban agotados.

"No esperaras que vuelva contigo" comenzó ahora Kei.

"Ni siquiera había pasado por mi cabeza"

"Tampoco sé si pueda perdonarte" era sincero, no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente, las cosas nunca resultan así de fácil.

"Entiendo" suspiro y se acercó dos pasos más al rubio, desde ahí ahora puede ver sus brillantes ojos dorados opacados por el rojo sangriento "Kei, yo te am-"

"No lo digas" lo interrumpió rápidamente.

"Te amo" continuo haciendo caso omiso de la petición del otro "yo vine hasta aquí con la intención de que supieras como sucedió todo, no esperaba nada más, pero verte de nuevo me recordó lo mucho que te amo"

"Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es creer en tu historia" miente, porque aun así no puede creer en nada, quiere hacerlo, pero es inútil, siempre hay ese sentimiento de duda en el.

"Kei…"

"No voy a correr a tus brazos y decir que te perdono, que también te amo y que volvamos a ser a lo que era antes" alzo la voz "Gracias por contármelo todo"

"Gracias por dejarme hablar contigo" respondió y quedaron en silencio un minuto, que parecía eterno "debería irme ahora"

"Si"

Vio como el pelinegro se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación y luego escucho el sonido de la puerta del apartamento cerrándose.

De pie medio de su oscuro dormitorio, se aferro a sí mismo con sus brazos, cada vez más fuerte que comenzaba a doler, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había oído.

 _No puede ser cierto_ se dijo a sí mismo.

 _Tampoco parece una mentira_ se respondió solo dentro de su cabeza.

 _Y si es otro enga-_

"Aaaahhhhwww" se escucho un sonido que venia de la sala que lo saco por completo de sus pensamientos, se dirigió hasta ahí para encontrarse con un Bokuto recostado en toda la extensión del sofá.

"Bokuto–san ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Dijiste 'pasa' y pase" explico de lo mas calmado.

"No te lo dije a ti" se cruzo de brazos.

"Quería estar aquí por si me necesitabas" respondió rascándose la nuca tratando de ocultar su avergonzado rostro.

"Entiendo" bajo los brazos "ahora que viste que no es así, retírate"

"Eres tan frio conmigo, Tsukki" Puso sus manos contra su pecho haciendo un ademan de estar herido.

"Uuuhmmm… "

Kei se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación y dejar al otro morir de su ataque cardiaco falso.

"Hable con Akaashi" comentó Bokuto haciendo que detenga sus pasos. Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi, casi olvida que se había estado acostando con el novio de Akaashi. Dos veces ahora, lo suficiente como para no poder decir que fue un error, después de todo, solo un tonto o un ciego tropiezan con la misma piedra dos veces, en su defensa Kei puede…¿Qué puede decir?

Y resuena de nuevo, Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi…

"¿De qué?" pregunta haciéndose el desentendido. Intentando no dar la vuelta y encontrarse con su rostro.

"Del clima, Tsukki" Se burlo haciendo que Kei ponga los ojos en blanco, no esta de humor para los juegos de Bokuto.

"Me iré a dormir, puedes dormir en el sofá" estaba a punto de retomar sus pasos.

"Le dije que dormí contigo"

"Debes irte" No quiere seguir escuchando y de nuevo se aferro a si mismo, clavando sus uñas contra su propia piel, mucho mas doloroso ahora.

"Y terminamos"

"Vete por favor."

No se dio la vuelta ni un segundo , ni cuando escucho unos paso acercándose hacia el, ni cuando los escucho alejarse , ni con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

 ***II***

El frio es insoportable, desearía no haber dejado su chaqueta en la sala de Kei, ahora no puede regresar por ella, aunque en poco tiempo ya llegaría al calor de su hogar, bajo las gradas del oscuro complejo para llegar al pasillo en donde estaba su departamento, las luces de los pasillos se apagan a las doce y ahora no podría ver nada sino fuera por la luz de la luna que le dejo ver una sombra sentada delante de su puerta.

"Kuroo" sorprendido vio el pelinegro frente suyo y sonrió "veo que ahora no te perdiste y encontraste mi departamento"

"¿A qué estás jugando?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Te conozco, Bokuto" volteo a verlo y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados "¿a qué estás jugando con Kei?"


	8. Bokuto

Buenas~

Lo siento por actualizar hasta ahora, debía actualizar el anterior sábado pero no se logró, este capítulo tiene algo mas de 5900 palabras.

Siento comenzar con malas noticias pero este lunes volví a la Universidad y no podré actualizar porque estaré estudiando para exámenes sorpresa, podría dar uno mañana y no saberlo así que no podré actualizar en un largo tiempo peeeerooo publicaré los drabbles que les debo del otro fic que ya los tengo.

Este capítulo esta dedicado a el grupo Kurotsuki/Tsukikuro de Facebook, en especial a : Tania Bleu, Kei Tulian, Jasmine Stevens y AndyNayuri02 que son los nombres que más recuerdo, gracias por el apoyo.

No se como sean los torneos senior en Japón,cuando yo jugaba los entendia de esta forma. Perdón si resulta confuso.

Cité dos veces a una de mis series favoritas, si las encuentran se ganarán mi corazón, no es mucho, lo sé.

 **Flutter:** Es un tipo de taquicardia, es decir que los latidos del corazón se aceleran.

Agradecimientos a mi beta : Avi-Nikel135 que la quiero mucho.

 _Pensamientos_

 ** _"Dialogo pasado"_**

"Dialogo actual"

I

El tren bala es el peor, las imágenes del panorama que podía observar desde su ventana, las casas, los animales, las personas, postes de luz, todas esas imágenes corrían a una velocidad increíble que le produjeron un gran dolor de cabeza, creía que si hubiera seguido ahí diez minutos más seguramente habría vomitado sobre la señora parlanchina que tenía a su lado, lo habría hecho totalmente y sin ningún arrepentimiento.

El porqué de haber tomado el tren bala en lugar del regular era porque había despertado tarde para su 'encuentro amigable' con Kuroo en la ciudad de Tokio, lo habría hecho a tiempo de no ser que paso toda la noche pensando en este día, planeando posibles escusas que lo pudieran liberar del compromiso, al final cediendo ante la idea de pastel gratis, pero no cualquier pastel.

Normalmente cuando alguien menciona " _el mejor lugar del mundo, con el mejor pastel_ " de seguro se trata de algún lugar elegante con un precio elevadísimo y sumando la oportunidad de dejar en quiebra a Kuroo mas el hecho de tener rebanadas de un rico pastel lo hacía a este 'encuentro amigable' más llevadero.

El punto de encuentro era la entrada a la estación de trenes, se preguntaba mientras salía de la estación si era posible encontrarlo con la cantidad de gente que se reunía, cientos de personas ocupaban los trenes día a día, para el colegio y trabajo y muchas más lo hacían durante el fin de semana, Tsukishima no estaba contando cuantas veces ya le han pisado los pies, pero esta la sexta vez que ocurre.

Por fin pudiendo divisar la salida y los rayos del sol cayendo directamente sobre sus ojos, la idea de encontrar a Kuroo se hacía cada vez más imposible.

Bueno, al menos lo intente pensó, no habían pasado ni dos minutos fuera de la estación para que se plantearan volver a entrar para tomar el tren de vuelta a casa, poner como excusa que lo busco dos horas hasta el cansancio sin éxito y que después de eso prefirió volver a casa. Sonaba bien, bastante creíble.

Se dio la vuelta como pudo entre la multitud y antes de que pudiera empujar para avanzar escucho un grito de Tsukki a lo lejos, no se dio la vuelta, aun podía huir de ahí y fingir que no había escuchado nada.

 ** _"Tsukkiii"_** se escuchó cada vez más fuerte, si solo pudiera avanzar dos pasos más, pero la masa de gente que salía de la estación se lo impedía

 ** _"Tsukkiii"_** se escuchó como si lo gritaran directamente a sus odios y en un tiempo record, Kuroo ya estaba a más o menos tres metros de distancia de él, sonriendo y formando con sus manos una especie de megáfono improvisado. Tsukishima dejo de resistirse a la multitud y para ser arrastrado fuera.

 ** _"Kuroo-san…"_** dijo ligeramente irritado.

 ** _"Tsukki" alegre respondio"_** me alegra que hayas venido, esta cafetería es la mejor del distrito, te lo prometo"

 ** _"Más te vale que así sea…"_**

 ** _"No te arrepentirás"_**

 ** _"¿Por qué presiento me arrepentiré de cualquier manera?"_**

Después de dar un paseo por las peores calles de Tokio llegaron a las puertas de vidrio simples de una pequeña cafetería olvidada por el tiempo y la civilización, invisible desde la avenida, el pequeño lugar se encontraba oculto entre dos grandes edificios de departamentos, por lo que por dentro estaba completamente vacío a excepción de una viejecita que tomaba té en una pequeña tacita de porcelana.

 ** _"Se ve…lindo…"_** señaló Tsukishima al observar el lugar, muy diferente del que esperaba.

 **"Yo diría bohemio"** comentó Kuroo a su lado.

 ** _"Esa es una palabra bonita para abandonado"_**

 ** _"No conoces el dicho de no juzgues un libro por su portada"_**

 ** _"Si no lo conociera ya me habría ido de aquí al ver tu cabello y tus ojos de pescado muerto"_**

 ** _"¡Tsukki, auch!"_** Fingió una cara de dolor y tomo su pecho con ambas manos, como si hubiera recibido una herida directo al corazón. **_"Te diría lo mismo, pero a mí me pareciste un encantador muchacho con gafas y ceño fruncido con unos hermosos ojos dorados desde el principio"_**

 ** _"Por favor, detente o vomitare"_** respondió con disgusto.

 _ **"Tu primero"**_ abrió la puerta para que Tsukishima pudiera pasar y en cuanto entraron al local un delicioso aroma invadió sus fosas nasales, tal vez no era tan mal lugar como lo parecía. **_"Adelante"_** Kuroo aparto una silla de la mesa para que pudiera sentarse y este solo lo miro con rabia por un momento hasta que se rindió y termino por sentarse de mala gana en la silla de patas largas, largas al igual que su respaldo.

 _ **"Sigue tratándome con una chica y voy patearte, lo juro"**_

 _ **"Tsukki, se supone que es una cita"**_ dijó mientras se sentó en una silla similar delante de Tsukishima ** _"déjame ser caballeroso"_**

 ** _"No es una cita "_** reprocho.

 ** _"Vamos Tsukki, sabes que el 'encuentro amistoso' es una cita"_**

 ** _"Tal vez lo sea, pero no lo vuelvas a repetir"_** hizo una mueca de desagrado **_"suena asqueroso…"_**

 ** _"Cita "_**

 ** _"Urgh…"_** su rostro entero se frunció en señal de disgusto.

 _ **"Esa mueca es genial, Tsukki"**_ rio en voz alta **_"voy a repetirlo por siempre"_**

 ** _"No si me escapo ahora "_**

 ** _"No puedes huir"_** sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes _**"estoy en la silla más cercana a la puerta por alguna razón"**_

 _ **"Puedo escapar por la ventana del baño"**_ argumento, había visto el truco muchas veces en las películas.

 ** _"Podrías, pero te perderías del mejor pastel de fresa de tu vida"_** se impulsó hacia adelante para establecer el hecho.

 _ **"No es el mejor si yo no lo apruebo"**_

Una pequeña muchacha con un delantal que le doblaba el tamaño los atendió, escribió en una libreta la orden de cada uno y no tardo ni 15 minutos en volver con sus pedidos, después de todo eran los únicos clientes que tenían, además de la viejita del fondo que tomaba el mismo té desde que llegaron.

 ** _"¿Quién lo diría?"_** Inicio Tsukishima observando la delicada mesa redonda con sus pedidos en ella.

 ** _"¿Qué, Tsukki? ¿Qué tenía razón y es el mejor pastel del mundo?"_**

 ** _"No, que eres un completo gato"_**

 ** _"¿Qué?"_**

 ** _"¿Es en serio? ¿Tomaras la leche sola?"_**

 ** _"La leche tiene muchos beneficios, aporta una gran cantidad de vitaminas y minerales como el calcio que hace que tus huesos crezcan sanos y fuertes, es ciencia Tsukki."_**

 ** _"Suenas a comercial barato"_**

 ** _"¿Y qué me dices tú, Tsukki? ¿Café tinto? "_**

 ** _"Es bueno contrarrestar el dulce del pastel con el amargo del café"_**

 ** _"Tsukki, ese café no es amargo, te vi como le echaste quince cucharillas de azúcar"_**

 ** _"Fueron cinco"_**

Dejo de prestar atención a Kuroo para enfocarse en el trozo de pastel frente suyo, tomo la cucharilla entre sus dedos y partió suavemente un considerable pedazo , ocupando en ella parte de las fresa del decorado, crema, masa y las fresas del relleno, saboreo cada uno de los elementos, distinguiendo a cada uno de ellos, primero la crema que estaba en perfectas armonía con las fresas y masa con el jarabe, formando una masa no tan esponjosa y lo suficientemente húmeda , armonía perfecta y un toque personal de la cafetería, él supone, son los pequeños trozos congelados de duraznos en almíbar y gotas de jarabe de chocolate.

Era delicioso, demasiado, pero no era el mejor que ha probado, sin embargo y sin lugar a dudas este entra entre sus mejores diez o quizás entre los mejores cinco.

 ** _"Ah, tienes un poco de crema en tu boca"_** señaló Kuroo en su propio rostro la comisura izquierda de su labio.

Tsukishima rápidamente tomo una servilleta para quitarse la crema que Kuroo decía tener, ocultando un poco su avergonzado rostro.

 ** _"No, no ahí "_** la crema ya no estaba, pero siguió insistiendo, señalando ahora en el rostro de Tsukishima **_"Ahí"_**

 ** _"¿Y ahora?"_** Siguió pasando la servilleta por su rostro, creyendo en las palabras de Kuroo.

 _ **"Eres un niño, no está ahí"**_ Kuroo tomo una servilleta por su cuenta y recorrió su silla hasta estar un poco más cerca de la silla de Tsukishima y se inclinó su cuerpo hasta poder acercarse a su rostro.

 _ **"Kuroo-san…"**_ mencionó despacio al ver a pelinegro muy cerca de su rostro .

 _ **"¿Si, Tsukki?"**_

 _ **"Estas encogiéndote"**_

 _ **"Está bien que hayas crecido unos cuantos centímetros últimamente pero yo también, me hieres al decir que me enc-"**_ estaba a punto de comentar que había a crecido un centímetro más desde su último encuentro en las nacionales sin embargo se dio cuenta de lo que Tsukishima se había estado refiriendo, a comparación de unos minutos atrás ya no estaba a nivel del rostro de Tsukishima, sino a nivel de su barbilla, se puso de pie para ver qué es lo estaba pasando _ **"Ah, la pata de la silla se dobló"**_ afirmo sin preocupación alguna, se agacho y agarro el respaldar de la silla con una mano y la pata con otra y comenzó a halar de ella para enderezarla _ **"Listo, un poco más y como nue-"**_

 _ **"Oh, no"**_ dijo Tsukishima desde su asiento, al ver como Kuroo sostenía la pata suelta.

 ** _"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no"_** repitió desde su lugar Kuroo mientras aun sostenía la pata fuera de la silla.

 _ **"No te conozco"**_ el rubio miro hacia otro lado _ **"La gerente está mirando hacia aquí"**_

 _ **"Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki"**_ comenzó a entrar en pánico

 _ **"Kuroo-san, sigue mirando"**_

 _ **"Mierdaaa, Tsukki, debemos huir…"**_ susurro desde el suelo.

 ** _"Kuroo-san, se está acercando"_** la voz de Tsukishima mostraba clara preocupación en ese momento, de seguro les harían pagar por la silla, tal vez llamen a sus padres, a quienes ni siquiera había contado de su viaje a Tokio, definitivamente esto no era bueno.

 _ **"…Y hacer una nueva vida"**_ siguió divagando kuroo desde el suelo, era demasiado tarde para huir, la gerente ya estaba ahí.

.-.-.-.

Salieron de la cafetería para caminar entre las calles, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y un tono naranja y amarillo cubría el cielo, seria hermoso de observar de no ser por el ruido de la ciudad.

Caminaron en silencio un par de minutos, Tsukishima aun incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar.

 _ **"Te odio"**_ se limitó a decir mientras seguían caminando.

 ** _"Que ¿por qué?"_**

 ** _"No lo sé, solo lo hago"_**

 ** _"Esperabas que la gerente me matara ¿no es así?"_** inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para ver mejor el ceño fruncido de Tsukishima, _**"Pero quien iba a creer que la silla ya estaba mal desde un principio y la gerente se disculpara por no retirarla a tiempo y que no teníamos que pagar por lo consumido en compensación por el incidente"**_

 _ **"Eres un maldito tipo con suerte"**_

 _ **"Tal vez tenga un poco más de suerte hoy"**_ sonrió y tomo de la muñeca al rubio para detener sus pasos, ahora estaban uno frente al otro en una calle vacía, rodeados únicamente de casas _**"¿te gusto la cita?"**_

 _ **"Uuurgh"**_ volvió a hacer una mueca de asco.

 ** _"Vamos, Tsukki"_** insistió acercándose un poco más.

 _ **"No estuvo mal, quiero decir, me habría gustado mucho verte siendo destrozado por la gerente de la cafetería, pero tu rostro de pánico mientras se acercaba fue simplemente genial, pensaba que te harías en los pantalones en cualquier momento"**_

 _ **"Awww, con que contemplando mi hermoso rostro ¿eh?"**_

 _ **"No me estas escuchando"**_ rió en lo bajo Tsukishima.

 ** _"¿Te divertiste?"_**

 ** _"Fue divertido"_**

 ** _"¿Quisieras salir conmigo una vez más?"_** Esta vez la mirada de Kuroo era seria, era imposible mirarlo directamente a los ojos que tenían una gran determinación en ellos, así que Tsukishima solo desvió la mirada hacia un gato blanco que salía de una de las casas.

 _ **"Puede que si"**_ Tsukishima no lo diría, pero la idea de encontrarse nuevamente lo emocionaba retorciéndose en su interior. Su vista seguía en aquel gato blanco callejero, su mente se perdió en el por un instante, tanto que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando kuroo se acercó a darle un beso, en la mejilla, muy cerca a sus labios, duro menos de un segundo, pero lo dejo sin habla y con los vidrios de los lentes totalmente empañados.

 _ **"Lo siento"**_ se disculpó Kuroo mirando hacia otro lado.

 ** _"No, está bien, estuvo bien"_** Ninguno de los dos hablo por un minuto. ** _"Ya debería volver a casa"_** vio a su reloj de muñeca contando las horas, no mentía, ya era tarde.

 _ **"Pero aun quiero llevarte a otro lado"**_

 _ **"Debo tomar dos trenes y llegar antes de la cena sino mis padres sospecharían "**_

 _ **"Puedes tomar el tren bala"**_ en cuanto mencionó el dichoso tren bala no pudo evitar mostrar su rostro de desagrado nuevamente en ese día, ese ceño fruncido y la mueca deforme.

 ** _"Odio el tren bala"_** frunció más su ceño, más de lo que creía que podía ser posible _**"No me hagas ir en el nunca más"**_

 _ **"No lo hare"**_

 _ **"Bien"**_

Kuroo se acercó nuevamente a su rostro y lo tomo con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente, esta vez el beso fue en los labios, torpe, incómodo y cálido, una sensación indescriptible.

En palabras de Kuroo, fue mágico.

En palabras de Tsukishima, fue estúpido.

Se despidieron en la estación con una ligera sonrisa y el sonido de un "nos vemos pronto" que se perdía entre la multitud

II

El fin de semana paso tan lento y tan rápido a la vez, aun no puede creer que los sucesos fueran reales siquiera. Puede fingir que no pasó nada ya que Kuroo ya no estaba para recordárselo, pero Bokuto sí.

No es que estuviera esquivando a Bokuto durante el entrenamiento, es una coincidencia que estuvieran entrenado en canchas diferentes, que durante calentamiento inicial el eligiera el lugar más apartado para hacer sus estiramientos y que mientras trotaban alrededor del gimnasio Kei se posicionara hasta atrás mientras que Bokuto iba a la delantera.

Pura coincidencia.

"Chicos, reúnanse" llamó el entrenador con su asistente desde el fondo del gimnasio atrayendo a todos hacia él "Buen entrenamiento el de hoy, chicos" aplaudió "tenemos noticias, como ya saben tenemos dos eventos importantes antes de que termine la gestión, el primero es el campeonato de voleibol por categoría sénior y el segundo son los juegos universitarios distritales, ambos son igual de importantes y el primero es dentro de un dos meses y el segundo en tres meses, prepararse es fundamental en especial para los seleccionados"

Su asistente señalo una hoja de papel que se encontraba en las puertas del almacén de utilería.

"Por ahora, hemos terminado, vayan a casa y descansen"

En cuanto termino el entrenador todos se dirigieron hacia los almacenes a ver la lista de seleccionados, Kei miraba desde atrás sin ninguna emoción en especial y los que vieron ya la lista pasaron por su lado dándole palmadas en la espalda diciendo bien hecho, así que ya sospechaba que es lo que le esperaba.

En la lista figuraban los siete jugadores titulares, el nombre de Bokuto estaba entre ellos, el nombre de Kei estaba entre los cinco suplentes, lo cual era muy bueno para alguien de primer año. Había jugado como titular en los partidos de práctica, pero estas eran oficiales. Estaba satisfecho.

No pudo evitar dar una ligera sonrisa, hasta que una sombra apareció a su lado, Bokuto estaba viendo la lista igual de satisfecho como lo estaba Kei hasta hace un momento, de repente sus ojos se posaron en Kei mirándolo con esa sonrisa de satisfacción y levantando alto las cejas.

Bokuto comenzó a acercarse y Kei no podía moverse de su sitio, porque como lo había dicho antes, no lo estaba esquivando.

"¡Bokuto!" grito el entrenador desde la cancha "ven aquí un momento"

"Si" respondió y corrió hasta él.

En el momento Kei fue directo a vestidores, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a su departamento para preparase para sus clases del día siguiente.

Y para el siguiente encuentro con el chico de mechones blancos.

III

Un gran estruendo hizo eco en todo el gimnasio, seguido del rechinar de las suelas de sus zapatos.

 _ **"Quiero pensar que mis remates se han hecho más potentes"**_ dijo Kuroo alzando un poco su mano derecha, enseñando la palma " _ **a no ser…que tus bloqueos se hayan vuelto deficientes"**_ sonrió afiladamente intentando provocar a Tsukishima que se encontraba en el otro lado de la red.

Kuroo era quien esta vez lo visitaba en Miyagi, después de un intrigante encuentro con Akiteru este los invito a entrenar en el gimnasio comunitario, pasaron la tarde jugando con los compañeros de su hermano y ahora todos se habían dividido en pequeños grupos para entrenar por su cuenta, ese no era el fin de semana que Tsukishima esperaba pasar y de igual manera eso no estaba en los planes de Kuroo, en una hora más él tendría que irse y volver a la universidad.

 _ **"O quizás te deje pasar esta vez porque te vez tan necesitado de un triunfo"**_ respondió Tsukishima a la provocación.

 ** _"¿Alegrando el alma de un pobre viejo, Tsukki? ¿Acaso te has ablandado?"_** Continuaron con el juego.

 ** _"Tal vez tenerte de compañía me ha vuelto negligente"_** Se acercó más a la red para verlo más de cerca, puede ver chispas saliendo de los ojos del pelinegro.

 ** _"Mi gran carisma por fin ha hecho efecto en ti"_** Se acercó también Kuroo aferrándose con ambas manos de la red.

 _ **"Como una enfermedad"**_. Rió por lo bajo.

 _ **"¿Quieres tomar un descanso y contagiarte un poco más con esta enfermedad?"**_ Sus palabras ahora tomaban un tono coqueto y peligroso.

 _ **"No quiero morir junto a un viejo"**_ Tsukishima no se rindió fácilmente y de igual manera sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y su sonrisa ávida y provocativa marcaba su rostro, le encanta como el juego de provocación se desarrolla entre ellos, es algo que los divierte a ambos _ **"pero el descanso no suena mal ahora"**_

Se excusaron con Akiteru para poder salir un momento alegando que estaban sedientos y que irían por unas bebidas hasta la tienda de conveniencia dos calles más allá del gimnasio.

Recorrieron menos de una calle hasta encontrar un callejón vacío donde en tiempo record ya tenías las manos de uno sobre el otro, dándose largos besos apasionados, mostrando lo mucho que sus cuerpos se habían extrañado en este periodo de tiempo lejos. Susurrando pequeños _te quiero´s_ y algunos _cállate_.

Pasaron treinta minutos antes de volver al gimnasio con las bebidas, las calles estaban vacías y se podían oír pequeños grillos a lo lejos, algo que en la ciudad no ocurría.

 ** _"Todos ya se fueron"_** los recibió Akiteru dentro del gimnasio vacío ** _"vayan a cambiarse y volvamos a casa"_**

 ** _"Si"_** respondieron ambos al unísono y antes de que Kei pudieran seguir los pasos de Kuroo a los vestidores, Akiteru se acercó a el **_"Kei, sabias que hay una máquina expendedora justo frente a nosotros, no sé cómo nunca lo viste después de tanto tiempo entrenando aquí"_** Rió en sus oídos.

 ** _"Quería té verde y en la maquina están agotados"_** respondió tratando de no perder su compostura y retomando su camino a los vestidores.

 _ **"Tienes la camiseta dentro de los cortos gritó"**_

Cerró la puerta de los vestidores lo más rápido que pudo para no tener que seguir escuchando a su hermano, se encontró con Kuroo sin camiseta solo con sus pantalones revisando su teléfono con un semblante serio y sombrío.

 ** _"¿Paso algo?"_** Preguntó Kei sacando a Kuroo de sus pensamientos.

 ** _"No es nada"_** le dio una sonrisa cálida y se acercó para poder tomar a Kei de las caderas y acercarlo a su cuerpo. ** _"Solo que no quiero irme de tu lado"_**

El _tampoco quiero que te vayas_ de Tsukishima quedó implícito en el abrazo con agarre fuerte de sus brazos. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos hasta que Akiteru llamo a la puerta, apresurándolos para que se vistan y salgan de allí.

IV

Bokuto siempre era llamado por el entrenador antes y después de la práctica, alejando la posibilidad de que se acercara a Kei, lo cual era perfecto, aunque en el fondo sentía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que hablaba con tanto interés con el entrenador.

Los entrenamientos seguían la misma rutina, pero a raíz del campeonato se habían intensificado ampliando las horas, si antes tenían los días miércoles libres ahora no había ni un solo día en el que no entrenaran.

El estudio se hizo igual de complicado, antes podía permitirse una tarde entera solo para dedicarse a sus estudios, ahora estaba metido en un cubículo aislado en la biblioteca para concentrarse en su libro de bioquímica, no salió a almorzar y siente que en cualquier momento podría caer desmayado.

"Tsukki" susurro sobre su oído izquierdo haciendo que diera un pequeño salto sobre la silla.

"Bokuto-san" respondió igual de bajo como lo había llamado antes, después de todo estaban en la biblioteca.

"Te dije que solo me llamaras Bokuto, sin el _san_ "

"Y yo te dije que no me llamaras Tsukki"

"Bien, bien, Tsukishima-kun"

"¿Qué quieres?" Sin permiso alguno Bokuto tomo una silla de otra mesa y la puso a lado de Kei, en el mismo cubículo.

"Me estas evitando"

"No es verdad"

"Vamos Tsukki" inclino su cabeza para tener una mejor vista del rubio.

"¿De qué hablan tú y el entrenador todos los días?" Intento cambiar de tema.

"¿No lo sabes?"

"Obviamente no si te estoy preguntado"

"El maravilloso Bokuto Koutaro formara parte del seleccionado del equipo nacional durante la liga mundial de vóleibol" lo exclamó tan fuerte que el resto del estudiantado lo silencio rápidamente, terminando con Bokuto susurrando un lo siento a los perjudicados

"Eso es genial, Bokuto-san" le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, muy pequeña, simplemente una comisura ligeramente levantada pero sincera.

"Tsukki, quería preguntarte algo" más acerco su silla más a la suya, más de lo que ya podían estar por que el espacio en el cubículo es estrecho "Sal conmigo"

"¿Quieres…salir de la biblioteca?" Pregunto lo más inocentemente posible, tratando de parecer ignorante al tema.

"No así, salir, salir, como ya sabes, algo más que amigos"

"Estas jugando" rió algo incómodo.

"No, claro que no" respondió en un tono serio.

"Akaa-"

"Termine con Akaashi"

Su interior se retorcía al escuchar nuevamente esa declaración.

"Es muy pronto para eso"

"Le dices pronto, pero tenemos esto, aquello en los vestidores, como que nos saltamos varias normas en las guías de las citas"

"No quieres a alguien tan problemático como yo"

"Tal vez si lo quiero" dijo tomando una de las manos de Kei entre las suyas "Entonces, ¿saldrías conmigo?"

Miro unos sus grandes ojos amarillos, tan brillantes como el sol, tanto que dolía verlos

"No quiero"

Ávidamente Kei tomo su libro y sus cosas para salir a paso apresurado de la biblioteca, Bokuto se quedó ahí, observando cada paso que daba y saliendo más rápido de su vida.

V

 _ **"Te conozco, Bokuto"**_ volteo a verlo y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados _**"¿a qué estás jugando con Kei?"**_

 _ **"¿Qué?"**_ Pregunto Bokuto algo desconcertado **_"¿Qué piensas que estoy haciendo?"_**

 ** _"Siempre has tenido la manía de robar lo que no puedes tener y ahora que no estoy con él es tu oportunidad ¿no es así?"_**

 ** _"Me gusta ganar"_** respondió orgulloso de cierta manera, **_"pero esto no tiene nada que ver, Kuroo, no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza ahora, pero ¿no puedes pensar que tal vez tenga un genuino interés en Tsukki?"_**

 ** _"¿Me estás diciendo que siempre sentiste algo por él?"_** Se levantó del suelo para acercarse a Bokuto.

 ** _"Puede que si"_** afirmo calmado y sin titubeo.

 ** _"¿Y Akaashi?"_**

 ** _"Amo a Akaashi"_**

 ** _"Ento-"_**

 ** _"Pero no es el tipo de amor que estaba buscando"_** recordó con melancolía.

 _ **"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"**_

 _ **"No lo sé"**_ y no mentía, a ciencia cierta no sabía, los sentimientos tienen una mecánica imposible de describir, afecto, compasión, amistad y otras tienen sus bases fundamentadas en el amor. Bokuto vio al suelo y a sus zapatillas deportivas, negras con líneas blancas y doradas, le recordaban mucho a su uniforme de Fukurodani.

 _ **"Eras mi amigo, ¿lo sabes?"**_ Había un dejo de tristeza en la voz de Kuroo.

 ** _"¿Y por qué no lo soy ahora?"_** Alzó la cabeza para ver a los ojos al azabache de pie frente suyo, con los ojos rojos y los puños apretados.

 ** _"Porque te acostaste con- "_**

 ** _"¿Con quién?"_** Elevó la voz **_"No es nada tuyo, no lo es desde hace mucho ya"_** se acercó más a Kuroo, ahora a menos de un metro de distancia _**"debiste verlo la primera vez que lo vi en la universidad, completamente frágil y destruido"**_

 _ **"Te aprovechaste de esa condición"**_ reclamo más fuerte.

 ** _"Tal vez lo hice, pero era mejor a ver como se hundía más y más por culpa tuya"_**

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca pudo ver el efecto que hizo en Kuroo, se quedó tieso en silencio mientras pasaba un mano por su desordenado cabello.

 ** _"Tú sabes lo que paso en realidad"_** comentó despacio.

 ** _"Lo sé, pero yo te dije que hicieras algo al respecto"_**

 ** _"Y lo hice…"_**

 ** _"Pero no termino como esperabas"_**

 ** _"Las cosas nunca terminan como uno espera"_** Kuroo puso una mano en el hombro de Bokuto y con el otro rápidamente le dio un gancho directo al estómago **_"Te odio"_**

Bokuto sonreía mientras tomaba con ambas manos su abdomen inclinándose por el dolor, el maldito de Kuroo era muy fuerte, aunque el fácilmente podría devolver el golpe, pero no ahora, sin aire y ante las palabras de Kuroo solo respondió con _ **"No es así"**_

 ** _"Sí, todo esto es mi culpa"_** rio con tristeza.

 ** _"No es culpa de nadie"_**

 _ **"Cuida a Kei por mí"**_

 _ **"Lo hare"**_ le dio un suave golpe en el hombro como despedida.

 ** _"Pero eso no significa que voy a rendirme tan fácilmente"_**

 ** _"Eres un gato roñoso"_** sonrió.

 ** _"Y tu un búho escandaloso"_**

VI

Las prácticas extras son un fastidio, siempre lo son para Kei, desde el hecho de tener que ocupar sus horarios libres para seguir entrenando cuando ya tienen bastantes horas jugando en su horario de prácticas regular, es absurdo.

Más absurdo aún son las técnicas que ocupa su entrenador, ha estado deslizándose de perfil frente a la red, tomando posición y saltando a un remate imaginario, lo mejor sería que alguien rematara desde el otro lado de la cancha y poder practicar su tiempo y dirección, pero esto es molesto.

Nunca había imaginado que algún día él sería el que preguntara a Bokuto que rematara para él.

Y nunca pasaría, obviamente, por ahora prefiere seguir deslizándose y saltando al remate imaginario.

El grupo de los tres bloqueadores en el que estaba ahora Kei, había tomado un ritmo apático, lento y sonando los tenis con desgane sobre el suelo de madera, rechinando a cada paso, de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda.

Fue entonces cuando el ritmo de uno de los chicos se detuvo, en lugar de seguir por la derecha lo hizo por la izquierda, parando el movimiento del grupo haciendo que chocaran entre ellos, Kei, que estaba en el centro choco en seco con el muchacho haciendo que retroceda solo para encontrarse con el otro sujeto que también había caído y antes de pudiera caer sobre él dio un giro torpe para caer con las palmas sobre el suelo.

El rubio logro volver a pararse y continuaron con el entrenamiento, prestando más atención al ritmo esta vez y aunque fuera casi imposible de notarlo, el ritmo de Kei se había enlentecido, él puede decirlo, porque durante ese giro repentino se torció ligeramente el tobillo y cada movimiento que hacia era doloroso.

"Tsukishima" gritó el asistente del entrenador al darse cuenta el cambio de Kei "¿que tienes?"

"Me torcí el tobillo, estoy bien, pasara en unos minutos"

"Lo mejor es no arriesgarse" respondió con un semblante serio. "¡Bokuto!"

"¡Sí!"!Grito desde el otro lado de la cancha.

"Encárgate" señalo el tobillo del rubio.

"¿Qué? puedo ir a la enfermería, no me tomara mucho tiempo" intento escapar, pero Bokuto ya estaba ahí, delante suyo.

"Tsukki, solo será un segundo yo me encargo de estas cosas" hizo que el rubio se sentara en una de las bancas, extendiendo toda la longitud de su pierna derecha sobre ella, a la vez sacando una cajita roja con vendas y otros suplementos adentro.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó aun escéptico.

"A eso me dedico" respondió seriamente mientras tomaba el tobillo de Kei entre su mano palpando la región lentamente con el pulpejo de sus dedos.

"¿A dar masajes sucios a tus compañeros de equipo?"

"No es sucio, es ciencia"

"¿La ciencia del masaje?"

"Ahora mismo estoy relajando tus músculos y a la vez palpando y encontrando alguna deformidad que pueda indicar desde un esguince a una ruptura del tendón" Respondió mientras movía su tobillo, haciendo que su pie dibujara un círculo en el aire.

No quiso cuestionar más la razón de porque él hacia esto, recordó que Bokuto estudia fisioterapia, se lo dijo la primera vez que se vieron, recordó también que él siempre toma la oportunidad de practicar, ser mejor, no le sorprendería que Bokuto le haya pedido al entrenador que él se encargara de las lesiones menores de sus compañeros.

"Si nada está roto ¿puedo irme?"

"No, esto comenzará a hincharse en unos minutos así que lo vendare para que te de algo de soporte."

"¿Vendar? ¿Es tan grave?"

"No, solo es para inmovilizar la articulación y pueda descansar, estarás bien en poco tiempo."

"Vale, gracias"

Bokuto tomo unos cuantos trozos de algodón y vendas de gasa y las posiciono en su tobillo, primero el algodón y luego la venda, de arriba hacia abajo para dar vueltas en ocho.

"Hey, Tsukki" levanto la mirada mientras seguía envolviendo su tobillo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?" sonrió ante la pregunta, levantando las cejas alto.

"Ya te dije que no" respondió irritado.

"Y yo te vuelvo a preguntar"

"Voy a volver a decirte que no" la sonrisa de Bokuto se perdió en un instante y ojos sombríos lo veían ahora.

"¿Puedes pensar un momento el por qué?"

Le tomo un segundo y el rostro de Kuroo vino a su mente, pero no era suficiente, lo suyo había terminado hace ya mucho tiempo, no es razón para no permitirse salir con alguien.

Y Akaashi, él y Bokuto ya habían terminado, pero eso no olvida el hecho de que traiciono la confianza de alguien…

"Estas pensando demasiado"

"Me pediste que lo hiciera"

"Termine" dirigió su mirada a su tobillo para ver que ahora estaba cubierta con una venda elástica "Intenta mover tu tobillo" pidió.

"No puedo"

"Eso es lo quería" apretó su dedo gordo del pie para comprobar el retorno sanguíneo y que la venda no obstruyera ningún vaso importante "Ahora revisemos tu rodilla"

"Solo me doble el tobillo" intentó negarse.

"Los esguinces de tobillo no vienen solos, será rápido" tomo con ambas manos su rodilla e hizo que rotara peguntando si en algún momento dolía.

En ningún momento sintió dolor, pero aun así Bokuto le coloco un soporte delgado para la rodilla y encima colocó su rodillera.

"Tsukki, piensas demasiado en el pasado" expresó acomodando el soporte "no importa lo mucho que te aferres a él, ya se ha ido y es ahí donde pertenece, al pasado. Así que mira delante y sigue caminando porque no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero puedes vivir un mejor futuro"

Pensó un momento en esas palabras, y en ese momento no lo sabía, pero recordó esas palabras mucho después de ese momento, antes de dormir y al día siguiente al despertar.

"Entonces ¿saldrías conmigo?"

"Sigue siendo un no."

VII

 _No hubo ningún sueño o recuerdo alguno sobre Kuroo esa noche._

 _No lo hubo en ninguna de las noches siguientes tampoco._

VIII

Kei no ha podido dormir en las últimas semanas, todos los días se encuentra ante una gran fatalidad: los exámenes de final de semestre.

Esa ha sido su única y absoluta preocupación, y no podía estar más agradecido por eso.

Los entrenamientos han ido bien, su tobillo dejo de doler en una semana, pero Bokuto lo obliga seguir llevando el soporte delgado en la rodilla y un soporte para el tobillo todo el tiempo antes de entrar a la cancha, menos el día de hoy, donde el gimnasio está completamente silencio porque Bokuto no está ahí.

Es algo solitario, incluso los compañeros de equipo que se quejaban por sus grandes alaridos y gritos de victoria de alguna manera decían extrañarlo.

Bokuto no está y no estará en toda una semana.

El equipo de vóley nacional se preparaba para la liga mundial de vóleibol y antes de eso tenían partidos de práctica con los países del triángulo, ahora Bokuto estaba con ellos, viajando a China y Corea para grandes encuentros, con jugadores experimentados. Kei estaba feliz por Bokuto y se pregunta si su entrenador también le deja vendar los tobillos adoloridos de sus compañeros de equipo.

La semana paso igual, con un gimnasio silencioso a excepción del sonido del balón rebotar contra el suelo.

"Tsukki, Tsukki" Bokuto lo recibió un lunes, más animado después de volver de su viaje "¿no quieres ir a un maravilloso encuentro con la maravillosa estrella proclamada del equipo de vóley de la universidad del norte, que ha sido llamado, no solo una, sino muchas veces la promesa del voleibol nacion-"

"Claro" respondió de lo más natural.

"¿Eh?" Su rostro se congelo ante las palabras del rubio.

"Dije que si"

"¡Gahhh"! Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se movía tratando de decir algo, pero nada salía.

Kei solo observo lo ridículo que era Bokuto en ese instante y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Te llevare a probar el mejor pastel de fresa del mundo" pudo decir al fin.

"No es el mejor si no lo apruebo"

"Claro que no"

IX

"¡Hey, hey, hey, Tsukki!" Gritó Bokuto entusiasmado "¿Viste mi sorprendente remate? Hizo un BAM en todo el gimnasio ¿lo viste?"

"Estoy frente tuyo, claro que lo vi" Kei estaba desde el otro lado de la red, pensando en cómo detener el siguiente remate.

"Estas perdiendo tu toque, Tsukki" bromeó.

"O tal vez solo estoy dejándote ganar…" trato de jugar con Bokuto un poco más.

"T-Tsukki…"

El ambiente en la cancha se hizo sombrío por un instante y todo el equipo sabía lo que pasaba: el modo deprimido de Bokuto.

Kei dio un gran suspiro y por debajo de la red, se dirigió al cabizbajo Bokuto quien no recibía el halago de los demás, en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor, Kei puso una mano sobre su hombro y bajo a susurrarle a su oído un "no es verdad"

"Tsukkiiii" volvió a gritar llenando todo el gimnasio de vida nuevamente y entre todo no pudo evitar ser atrapado en un abrazo, cálido y cómodo.

 _Por un tiempo estuvo bien…_

Bokuto sostenia su mano sin intención de soltarla pronto y Kei sólo apretaba más fuerte para que no lo hiciera.

 _…solo que no era amor._

X

"Les damos la bienvenida a la veintisieteava entrega del campeonato distrital de vóley del distrito de Tokio, hoy día se presenta la categoría sénior, tenemos grandes estrellas el día de hoy, dentro de los equipos universitarios, una de los favoritos para ganar esta copa es la Universidad tecnológica de Nerima, con Ushijima Wakatoshi como capitán y Oikawa Tooru como vice capitán, ambos seleccionados titulares del equipo nacional de vóley.

No nos olvidemos de Bokuto Koutaro, el último seleccionado para el equipo titular del equipo nacional.

También contamos con la presencia de los equipos de diferentes clubes deportivos y la sorpresa de último minuto. Kuroo tetsuro, de la Universidad de Ciencias médicas de Tokyo como integrante del club deportivo de Kita.

Sin lugar a dudas, jornadas interesantes llenas de grandes encuentros nos esperan."


End file.
